Lovers' Serenade
by YuLinG
Summary: Haruka and Michiru, a story about their unexpected encounter, unexpected feelings and unexpected events.
1. Chapter 1

**Lovers' serenade.**

**Chapter 1: The encounter.**

"I'm going to be late!" Shouted a young woman as she ran toward the train station.

She tried to make her way to the station but the place was crowded and today people seemed to be all going the same way. After, several excuses she finally made her way inboard the train and sat exhausted. "Just on time." She smiled to herself.

"Excuse me..." Said an old man after a moment, looking slightly embarrassed. "I'm sorry but...I think you're sitting on my reserved seat..." The train was also crowded and it seemed like seats weren't enough.

"Oh, but I was sure..." Michiru took her bag and held out her ticket. She looked at her reservation ticket and blushed. "I'm sorry. I...I've misread." She smiled shyly, took her bag and stood up.

"It's okay, it happens to me too." Smiled back the older man, he felt sorry for the young woman though.

Once out of the wagon, Michiru sighed and looked at her ticket again. "And I was sure it was today." She was so exited to meet her sister again that she went one day ahead of the fixed date. "What am I going to do now?" She asked herself worried. She knew that there was no chance to find another seat for she had to reserve hers three months in advance and the train was already moving and won't arrive in Tokyo before four hours.

Having no other choice, the young aqua haired woman just stood in the passageway between two wagons. She leant her back against the door and held tightly her bags in her hands. "What am I going to say to Onee-san?"

She was so worried that she didn't hear the door slide open and before she could catch herself she fell back against someone.

"Are you alright?" Asked the person who had prevented the both of them to fall.

Michiru frighten by the fall had closed her eyes, but as she heard someone asking about her, she immediately opened her eyes and met beautiful teal eyes. "I...yes, I'm sorry." She said blushing profusely. She then straightened herself and was going to apologize properly when she realized that the person was a tall and beautiful woman with long blonde hair. She looked like those models from magazines she saw her friends reading.

"I'm the one who have to apologize, I didn't see you leaning...I just open the door without thinking." Replied the tall woman embarrassed.

"No, no it's my fault... I shouldn't have leant on the door...in the first place." Said quickly Michiru, she didn't know why but she felt suddenly nervous.

"You don't have a seat, do you?" Asked the blonde out of concerned.

"Ah, no... but it's not what you think." Replied Michiru embarrassed and slightly shameful.

"And what am I thinking?" Enquired the other young woman smiling.

"You...you were probably thinking that I didn't reserve my seat... on time." Replied softly Michiru blushing. She then looked away, feeling very stupid.

"Oh was I?" The blonde looked pensive an instant and then smiled at Michiru. "I tried to picture myself thinking that you didn't reserve your seat, and I don't know why but... just to look at you make me think that you probably misread your reservation ticket. Am I right?"

"How do you know?" Asked incredulously Michiru, but then as she realized her question she blushed again. "I mean, that's what happened." She then whispered.

"Do you want to come to my cabin, then?" Asked softly the tall blonde woman.

Michiru looked up surprised by the offer, she didn't know that this kind of person did really exist. Her mother was always telling her, even now that she is nineteen, that people out there -meaning big cities- were all selfish and greedy and that she shouldn't speak to strangers. However, as she stared at those eyes shinning with gentleness, she couldn't help her mind to follow what her heart told her was right. "If it doesn't inconvenient you, then I accept."

"I did ask you." Smiled the blonde. "Anyway I'm glad you accepted. Otherwise I would have worried over you...standing here alone for four hours." Said the blonde woman as she took her bag. "It's just two wagon down, I think." She said opening the door in front of them. "Oh by the way, my name is Pearson Haruka. Nice to meet you." She added as she stretched her hand.

Michiru looked at the blonde's hand and then at the smiling face and smiled as well. "Kaiou Michiru. Nice to meet you too Pearson-san." She took the offered hand in hers and shook hand with Haruka.

"Please call me Haruka, I'm not used to being called by my lastname." Smiled Haruka.

"Hai…Haruka-san, only if you call me Michiru then." Bowed Michiru smiling.

.:x:.

As she sat exhausted in her seat, Michiru couldn't help but to look around in astonishment. The cabin was spacious, at least for two people and it seemed to be well equipped and very comfortable. 'Might cost a lot.' She thought to herself.

"Do you want something to drink?" Asked Haruka smiling, she was kneeling in front of a small refrigerator.

Michiru just stare at the kneeling woman, she was really like those models she saw in magazine. She was tall, lean, beautiful skin and her hair was like the sun, shinning with different shades and waved passed her shoulder. The jean she wore cling to her form perfectly and her low-cut white shirt showed her fine shape and her beautiful pendant. 'She's really attractive...and everything in her scream expensive.' She thought to herself her eyes still on the young blonde woman. 'Not like me at all...'

"Do I look like someone you know?" Asked the kneeling woman smiling. Hearing no answer from the other, she took out two cans of soft drink and handed one to Michiru. "Here, it's cool." She said sitting in the opposite seat.

"Ah...thank you. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare." Replied Michiru embarrassed. She was so intrigued by the woman sitting in front of her that she forgot all her proper manners. 'Mom would have a heart attack if she knew.' She smiled to herself.

"It's okay, I'm used to it. Anyway, is it the first time you're visiting Tokyo?" Haruka asked out of curiosity.

"Well, yes. My older sister moved to Tokyo last year and she was so busy with work that she couldn't afford to come back home. So I decided to visit her." Replied Michiru looking out the window, a distant expression in her eyes.

The blonde stared at the young woman sitting in front of her and was intrigued. Michiru had a pretty face, soft aqua hair and beautiful deep blue eyes but in her plain clothes she looked like an average girl. As Haruka kept staring at the person in front her, she was suddenly reminded of one of her friends who suddenly started wearing plain baggy clothes. 'I hope she is not pregnant and that she is not coming to Tokyo to abort.' She thought seriously. 'She's what seventeen, eighteen? Anyway, I have to make sure she is not going to endanger herself.'

Not knowing how to get onto the subject though, Haruka finally decided to play safe. "Say Michiru-san... do you have a boyfriend?" She asked looking out the windows. She was embarrassed to ask such a forward question to someone she merely know but she wanted to make sure the aqua haired girl was not going to make a foolish step.

Michiru taken aback by the question, looked at Haruka with wide eyes. She then saw a blush crept into Haruka's cheeks and blushed herself. "I... No… I don't have one." She replied and kept her eyes fixed on her folding hands on her lap.

Haruka closed her eyes and sighed, relieved that she had jumped on conclusion too quickly. She smiled and opened her eyes but her smile faded as her eyes took on the girl before her. 'I didn't sound like I was checking on her, right?' She suddenly asked herself mentally.

However, the more she thought about it the more she came to the realization that she might have sounded a little bit that way. She wasn't an expert in asking out someone and even less asking out a woman. She tried to find a way out of this uncomfortable silence and situation, but she could only looked away and blushed even harder. 'Find something to say!' She reminded herself. "Hmm, Are you on vacation?" She finally asked.

"Ah, well... yes." Replied Michiru after a moment. Her heart was beating fiercely and she didn't know why it started and how to end it's throbbing. "And what about you… Haruka-san?" She managed to ask. She then tried desperately to stop her heart madness.

"I was, I only got two weeks off." Haruka answered softly. She was glad Michiru didn't think she was checking on her otherwise she would have to explain the true meaning behind her question. 'But why did I think she thought I was checking on her in the first place?' She thought to herself.

'Girls don't think like this after all...ah this is all because of them.' She never really paid attention to what her friends were telling her, but maybe she should have. They were always telling her how she could easily attract both gender and how lucky she was. However for her, it wasn't a good luck but rather a bad luck. She never really met someone who loved her for who she really was but more for her look and that what she despised the most now. She had been too disappointed, friends and boyfriends were only after her look and wealth. 'And her, how would she reacts?'

However, her chain of thought was interrupted as the train violently stopped. She then suddenly felt heavy, slowly she opened her eyes and was greeted by Michiru's form in her arms. 'Her perfume...'

The aqua haired woman taken aback by the violent stop was thrown forward. As Michiru slowly came to her sense, she felt a warm feeling beneath her and knew she fell on Haruka. Blushing, she tried to straighten herself but feeling dizzy from the brutal stop, she lost her balance again. However, this time Haruka held her and as she opened her eyes she was greeted by Haruka's intense eyes. 'We...we are only inches apart...' She thought as she stared into those beautiful teal eyes.

Haruka didn't know what to do, she was too captivated by Michiru blue eyes to really realize their compromising position. However she didn't have time to think about it, as the door was slammed open heavily. "Are you...both… alright ?" Asked a young woman who seemed to be part of the train crew. The young woman tried to hide her surprise and her blush but failed miserably.

Michiru was the first one to recover, blushing profusely she jerked from Haruka's arms and sat fidgeting in her seat. Haruka on the other hand, looked surprised by the sudden act but didn't pay much attention to it as one of the controller came behind the still blushing young woman and glanced from the doorframe. "My apologize, it seems like the rails got damaged and that we'll have to repair it before we can depart again." He announced to Haruka who seemed to be the only one to acknowledge him.

"I see, so how long we'll be delayed?" Asked Haruka calmly.

"We're not sure yet, but maybe we'll have to wait... one to two hours." The controller replied embarrassed and nervous. He had announced it to the other travelers and they were all furious at him for the delay the accident occasioned. Especially those who were in their private cabin, so he kind of anticipated a furious blonde too.

"Okay, thank you for the information." Said Haruka, she then smiled at him as if to say that he was dismissed.

The controller was surprised by the blonde's response, he never expected any kind of gratitude for doing his job and less from a wealthy person. "I...It's nothing, anyway if you need anything just call." He told Haruka smiling.

"I will." Replied Haruka smiling back. The controller bowed and then left the doorframe, but not without taking with him the still blushing woman.

After a moment of silence, Haruka looked at Michiru and saw that the smaller woman had her head down. "Are you okay, Michiru-san ?" She asked from her seat. "Are you hurt somewhere?" Enquired Haruka worried. The stop was violent and she feared Michiru might have hurt herself somewhere when she was thrown out of her seat.

Michiru didn't look up, she was in turmoil and she feared her eyes would betray her. 'My heart...is where I'm hurt, and I even don't know why.' She thought sadly, putting her hand above her heart.

After a deep breath though, Michiru looked up and tried to give the blonde a believable answer. "I'm okay, it was just...so sudden." She replied with a forced smile.

"If you say so, but promise me that if you start to feel that you're hurt anywhere, you will let me know, okay?" Haruka's eyes was so transparent when she said it that Michiru could clearly see that the blonde was really concerned about her well being and it made her smile slightly. "Yes, I promise."

"Good." Said Haruka smiling. She then leant her head on her palm and looked out the windows. "We'll be delayed for one to two hours..." She stated and then turned her head to Michiru and asked. "Is it okay with you?"

Michiru stared at Haruka perplexed, she didn't know what the blonde meant by that.

Haruka saw the puzzled expression on the aqua haired woman face and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, I didn't make any sense, right? What I meant was that if it was okay with you to arrive later than planned to Tokyo."

"Oh, hm I don't know. I was supposed to arrive tomorrow anyway... so I think my older sister won't be waiting for me." Replied Michiru. However as soon as she finished her sentence, she realized with dismay that she didn't know how to get to her sister's house and worse that she probably didn't have enough money to take a cab. Michiru suddenly looked uneasy and a little frighten by her whereabouts.

"Do you... maybe need a lift?" Asked the blonde woman as she saw a panic expression crossed the aqua haired woman's face. She was a little embarrassed though to offer to drive Michiru home because of her earlier forward question, but she couldn't let Michiru to wander alone in the train station, especially in Tokyo.

Michiru was surprised, she hadn't even thought of asking the blonde woman to give her a lift, but here she was generously offered one. "Well, I think I will need one...but I don't want to bother you, if you really have something else to do, then I will find another way." She said smiling uncomfortably. She was glad that Haruka did offer her a lift but she didn't want to be a burden too.

"I wouldn't ask, if I couldn't make it." Replied Haruka smiling.

"Thank you then." Said Michiru smiling. She was relieved she wouldn't have to wander helplessly alone to find her way to her sister's house. Haruka will give her a lift and she will even be able to pay Setsuna a surprise visit. "I'm really happy I've met you, Haruka-san." She then added smiling cheerfully.

.:x:.

"Ah... that was a long trip!" Exclaimed Michiru as she got off the train. It was already dark outside and people were all walking fast in order to get home rapidly.

Before getting off the train, Haruka put on a black trench coat and held her hair up and tied them into a ponytail. She then took out a black cap and put it on. 'Play safe.' She reminded herself smiling. Tokyo station was really crowded and even if people were busying themselves to get to the subway, Haruka didn't want to be stared at. "Are you ready?" She asked Michiru once she got off the train and found her standing and waiting.

"I...hm well yes." Replied Michiru after a moment, she didn't recognize the blonde at first for she was now wearing a black coat, a black cap and had her hair tied up but she did recognize the soft voice. And as she looked up she met the same beautiful teal eyes. 'Very unique.' She thought while staring at the blonde face and then smiled. "It's a pity she doesn't like to share though..." Michiru whispered.

The tall blonde just watched Michiru walked toward the exit with a questioning expression on her face and then decided to follow. "I'm clueless..."

.:x:.

"You really don't remember where you parked your car?" Asked Michiru laughing softly. They have been looking around for a while, but didn't find Haruka's car.

"I'm sorry, I was in a rush so... I didn't have time to check the hall number before leaving..." Replied Haruka blushing. "But I'm sure it was on this floor." She said as she pressed on her car's key without paying attention. From their right, the sound of an opening lock might be heard and they both turned their head to a black car at the same time.

Haruka recognized her car and then turned to Michiru. "Well, I think I finally found my car." She smiled joyfully and walked toward her car.

Michiru still stood in her spot, staring at the black sport's car. 'You're kidding? She is too young to own this kind of car.' She thought astonished. 'Or maybe she's older than I thought...'

"You coming?" Called the blonde, she had already put her bags in the trunk and was waiting for Michiru.

"Ah, yes." Said Michiru as she walked to Haruka. They were so many questions in her mind right now but she didn't dare to ask. 'That's not my business.' She reminded herself.

Haruka seemed to be surprised that Michiru didn't ask her anything about the car but she was glad she didn't. She did see the amazed look on Michiru though once they found the car but she was glad the aqua haired woman didn't pry to know the why and how, like the others did. It would have annoyed her because she really grew to like this young woman. "Oh by the way, don't forget to seize your seatbelt tightly." Winked the blonde.

Michiru looked at Haruka and then at the black sport's car and back to Haruka. "Oh my...I've came across a crazy driver!" She exclaimed feigning indignation but then laughed and get on the passenger seat. "But I wouldn't want it any other way." She whispered looking out the window as the car left the airport. "For anything..."

.:x:.

**An:** Hm I got bored from studying so I started writing this in between. I don't know if it's a good start or not... but I think it's still okay. I wanted to write a one shot at first but unfortunately my mind just likes to keep imagining a whole story! Hope you like it so far.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : More about you.**

"You sure you'll be alright?" Asked Haruka concerned. They finally found the residence in which Michiru's sister lived but after several rings and calls, there's still no answer.

"Yes, thank you. I think she will be home soon." Replied Michiru softly. She didn't want to take more of Haruka's time for she already spent two hours driving around, looking for the residence and then spent one hour waiting with her for an answer. "You shouldn't worry too much about me. You certainly have someone waiting for you, don't you?" The aqua haired girl added, but honestly she didn't want the blonde to leave now and maybe back to someone.

"Well, not really." Haruka answered looking sideway. She was living alone and had for several months now. Before, she used to live in her parents house but once she graduated and started to work she wanted to know what it meant to live by herself, so she ended living in a cold apartment, alone.

"How come?" Michiru asked instinctively. She felt somehow relieved to know that the blonde was living alone but it also pained her to know that she will be back to a cold home.

"Hm well, I wanted to know what it was to live away from your parents and to be independent. So I'm living alone now." Haruka replied smiling. "What about you? Are you going to live in Tokyo or are you just visiting?" Asked Haruka curious.

"Well, I don't know. I think... I hope I could live here but I will have to ask my sister first." Answered Michiru looking out at the night sky.

"I see." Said Haruka, she knew from the expression on the aqua haired girl's face that there might be a family problem somewhere but she didn't want to pry or to mind others business, unless they wanted to speak about it.

"I will wait with you until your sister's back." She offered after a moment of silence.

"You know you don't have to-" Started Michiru but was interrupted before she could say another word.

"I know but I want to." Interrupted Haruka smiling gently. She then leant against her car and glanced to her right.

Michiru looked at the blonde with a bright smile and couldn't help herself but to thank any god up there for giving her the chance to meet this formidable being.

.:x:.

Michiru looked at the blonde with a tender smile, Haruka had decided a while ago that it was better to wait in the car, so they had both hopped in but after a while the blonde started to drift off. Michiru not wanting to disturb Haruka, decided after a moment to lower the volume of the radio.

However, Haruka slowly opened her eyes, she then turned to face Michiru and smiled. "I like this piece... it's calm and relaxing. Schubert's serenade is my favourite."

"I'm sorry... I thought you were asleep." Said Michiru blushing slightly. She had been staring at the blonde for some moment, believing she was asleep, but now knowing she wasn't Michiru felt embarrassed and she hoped Haruka didn't sense her eyes on her.

"It's okay, I just like to close my eyes when I'm listening to classical music." Explained Haruka smiling. "What time is it now by the way?" She then asked.

"Oh...Hm it's already 8p.m." She told the blonde. She knew it was late now and that Haruka probably had to go but she didn't want to be alone.

Haruka saw the sad expression on Michiru face and knew that Michiru probably thought that she had to go now. It wasn't totally untrue though, she had to wake up early tomorrow but she didn't want to leave Michiru alone either. They were both exhausted from the trip and to wait in the dark didn't help the tiredness to go away. "Did you leave a message on her cellphone?" Asked Haruka. She had to find a way to help both of them from waiting indefinitely and maybe hopelessly.

"Yes..." Replied Michiru sadly, she knew what that question implied. "I told her I came one day earlier and that I was waiting with a friend in front of her building."

"Can you try to call her again? See if she's now reachable?" Asked Haruka. "And if she's not, you can leave her another message... saying that you will come again tomorrow ...and that for tonight you will stay at... your friend's." She then added slightly embarrassed. It was the only solution she found and it wasn't difficult to apply, just embarrassing.

Michiru glanced at Haruka with wide eyes and then realized that Haruka was waiting for an answer. She then diverted her eyes from the blonde and blushed. "Well I...I can try." She answered as she took out her cellphone and called again.

A part of Michiru wished that her sister didn't answer but another part wished she would answer. She wanted to spend more time with Haruka and learn to know her better but to spend the night at her house was too sudden. She didn't know the blonde really well after all. She was lost in her thought that she practically dropped her cellphone when her sister spoke up. "Michi-chan ? Are you alright ?...Michi-chan ?"

Haruka was looking at her with a grin and turned off the radio. Michiru seeing Haruka's action smiled back and took a deep breath. "I'm alright, Onee-san. It's just that I hadn't expected to get through, since I already tried a dozen of times."

"I'm so sorry Michi-chan, I forgot my cellphone in my car...anyway I'll be there in about fifteen minutes. Okay? We'll talk later." Said Setsuna concerned.

"Okay, I don't have a choice anyway." Replied Michiru smiling. "See you in fifteen minutes then."

Michiru then looked up at Haruka and smiled. "Well, she will be here soon." She said but then found that the word soon was not really appropriated for in less than fifteen minutes Haruka will leave and probably never came across her life again.

"I'm happy for you." Haruka said honestly. "She was probably worried about you." She added not really knowing what to say. She was glad that Michiru finally reached her sister, but she felt a little sad to leave the smaller woman's company. She didn't want to admit it, but it has been a long time since she had such a pleasant company.

"Yes, she sounded concerned..." Confirmed Michiru. She didn't know when it started but she could feel a nervous atmosphere surrounding them. 'Maybe... she is sad too...' Thought Michiru as she glanced to where the blonde was sitting silently.

Suddenly, the silence was quietly weighting on them, they both felt awkward and nervous in each other presence. The darkness of the night and the confinement of the car didn't help them either. They stayed like this for a while, both trying to find something to say.

After a moment, Haruka took her courage in both hands and tried to dissipate this heavy atmosphere. Slowly, she turned to Michiru and opened her mouth to say something but before she could speak, the sound of a fast car reached them. Suddenly aware of who the owner of the coming car might be, they both slowly get out of the car.

The car came to a halt just behind them, and before they could see the owner's face, the light of the car blinded them briefly.

Turning off the light, the owner climbed out of the car and walked to them hastily. "Michi-chan, I'm so happy to see you again!" Said Setsuna as she took eagerly both Michiru's hands in a tender hold.

Michiru looked at her sister with happiness in her eyes, it had already been more than a year now since she had seen her sister. "Me too Onee-san, it's been so long since you left...I miss you so much." Said Michiru with tears in her eyes.

Seeing this, Setsuna took Michiru in her arms and hugged her tightly. She had missed her little sister dearly too. "I miss you too." She whispered squeezing her eyes in order to hold her tears.

As she opened her eyes, she saw the tall silhouette of a person and immediately remembered Michiru's message. Disengaging herself from the embrace, she looked at Michiru and smiled. "I think there's someone you want to present me, Michi-chan?"

Michiru who had completely forgotten about Haruka, blushed deeply and apologized to the blonde. "I'm sorry, Haruka-san." She said embarrassed but the gentle smile Haruka gave her, told her she was forgiven. "So Onee-san, this is Haruka-san...a friend. I met her in the train." Said Michiru a little embarrassed, she didn't know how to present the blonde to her sister so she just decided to put it simply. "And Haruka-san, this is my older sister, Setsuna." She then said with a smile.

After Michiru's introduction, Setsuna smiled at Haruka and stretched her hand. "Nice to meet you Haruka-san. I'm sorry you had to keep Michi-chan company."

"Nice to meet you too, and don't be sorry, it was my pleasure." Replied Haruka smiling and shaking Setsuna's hand. As she looked at Setsuna, Haruka couldn't help but to think that Michiru and Setsuna didn't look much like sisters. Setsuna was taller and had straight long dark hair. She was also wearing a suit and looked refined and elegant. 'Maybe different parents with different revenues.' She thought to herself. '...And not my business.'

"Have you eaten yet?" Asked Setsuna, breaking the blonde thought.

"Not yet." Replied Haruka. Before she could ask in return, Setsuna spoke again. "Then would you like to come to my apartment and join us? It's the least I could offer."

Michiru hoped Haruka would say yes but she knew once she looked at Haruka that she would refuse.

"Thank you, but I must refuse your invitation. It would have been my pleasure though if only I didn't have to go to work tomorrow." Replied politely Haruka. She wished she could have stay a little bit longer with company but she lived in the other side of Tokyo and she still had papers to prepare.

"I understand, work is sometime a priority." She smiled to Haruka understanding.

Haruka suddenly felt embarrassed, she didn't know how to ask Michiru if they could keep in touch and in front of her sister nonetheless. She didn't even know if Michiru wanted to, so she just decided not to ask for fear of embarrassment. "Well, I think I should go now." She finally said a little nervous.

"Oh, you sure you don't want to come up for a drink at least?" Asked Setsuna sincerely. She was grateful to the blonde and wanted to thank her somehow.

"Yes, thank you though." Smiled back Haruka. She had never been nervous before when she had to take her leave, but tonight it was somehow different and it annoyed her.

"I...I guess you have to work early tomorrow." Said Michiru softly. She didn't know what to say to the blonde now that she was going to leave. She wanted to ask for her number but she feared it would appear improper. 'Maybe, she didn't want to keep in touch with me.'

"Yes, unfortunately..." Confirmed Haruka.

"Well then, we don't want to keep you more than we already have. Anyway, be careful on the road. It's already dark and you must be tired." Said Setsuna smiling, unaware that both Michiru and Haruka wanted to say something else to each other but didn't have the courage to.

Haruka glanced at Michiru and seeing no reaction from the aqua haired girl, she realized that she was probably the only one who wanted to keep in touch. Slowly she retreated to her car and opened the door. "I will, thank you. Have a good night." She called from her car, she then looked at Michiru and smiled. "See you around Michiru-san." She said softly and climbed in her car.

"Thanks and have a good night too!" Called back Setsuna waving goodbyes.

Michiru just stood unmoving, her heart was threatening to explode and she feared tears would come out if she tried to talk or to walk. She wanted to call after Haruka, to ask her if they could see each other again and to fix a date but she didn't, and now Haruka was gone.

"Michi-chan, are you okay?" Asked Setsuna worried. As soon as Haruka's car was out of sight Setsuna turned to Michiru. She wanted to ask her how she met Haruka and got acquainted so fast but she only found her with tears running down ceaselessly. Instinctively, the taller woman took Michiru in her arms and tried to appease her.

"I will never see her again..." Said softly Michiru into her sister's shoulder, she knew she could have prevented that but she didn't have enough courage to and she regretted it bitterly. She didn't really understand why she was acting like that or why it mattered so much but she did understand that she had enjoyed the blonde company and that she wanted to learn to know her more.

"Why are you saying this? Didn't you both exchange your numbers?" Asked Setsuna somehow surprised by the depth of Michiru sadness for a person she just met.

"No, that's the problem..." Replied Michiru sadly. "I didn't dare to ask..." She then added.

"Oh Michi-chan, I understand..." Said Setsuna as she tightened her embrace. She did understand, she had herself once been too pride to ask and now she regretted it immensely. "But... she knows where you're living." She hesitated, she didn't want to give her sister false hope and she did hope herself that Haruka will try to rekindle.

Michiru slowly pulled away from Setsuna and looked up, her eyes shinning with hope. "Do you think... she will come looking for me?" It wasn't really a question, it sounded more like a plea. She didn't know why herself but something within her needed this friendship, this link to Haruka.

Setsuna seeing her sister expression, immediately regretted what she had just said because she knew that somehow it wouldn't happen, for Haruka would have ask otherwise. "Maybe..." She offered looking away. She didn't understand why Michiru was so engrossed with the tall blonde, but she did understand that Michiru had been fascinated by this imposing and attractive woman, but they weren't from the same age and that's probably why Haruka didn't ask either.

Michiru understood what Setsuna meant by that and instinctively went to her sister's shoulder for comfort. She didn't know why she was so sad or cry so easily for someone she had met only a few hours, but she knew she had enjoyed greatly the blonde company. "I hope... we'll meet again then..."

.:x:.

**An:** I wish I had more time to write but unfortunately I don't have this leisure. Anyway, this is the second chapter of Lovers' Serenade. The story will move faster in the third one.

And Special thanks to all the reviewers !


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Going on with life.**

"Ne Michi-chan, why are you wearing those kind of clothes by the way?" Asked Setsuna while they were eating dinner. "You used to be more elegant." She remarked casually.

"Oh, it's just that... I thought that it would be more convenient this way." Smiled Michiru sheepishly. She then looked down at herself and frowned. "Do you think I look like a teenager like that?"

Setsuna glanced briefly at her sister and then resumed to eat her pasta. "Well, not really, I would say maybe 16." Sometimes, she didn't understand her sister. Michiru should have known that wearing those baggy clothes would have make her look less elegant and thus a little bit younger, but obviously she didn't.

"No way! You really think I look that young?" Enquired Michiru rapidly. She didn't know why but the only thought that Haruka might have also thought that she was only 16 perturbed her. Before leaving for Tokyo, she had decided that it would be wiser to wear unattractive clothes, keeping that way a distance from unwanted people. However she hadn't thought about it until then. 'Maybe Haruka-san thought I was too young to hang out with…'

Setsuna saw the different expressions that crossed Michiru's face and decided to speak with more tact. She didn't like it when her sister looked sad, and the whole Haruka affair didn't help. "Hm… ok maybe not 16, but younger than 19." She replied smiling.

Michiru remembered Haruka's car and couldn't help but to think that it was probably the difference in age that made her reluctant to start a friendship. "Do you think Haruka-san also thought that I was 16 ?" Michiru voiced out her previous thought.

Setsuna looked at Michiru and replied. "Yes, probably."

.:x:.

"Ah I'm exhausted..." Sighed Haruka as she laid on her soft bed. She had driven for forty five minutes before she reached her apartment complex. And after putting her belongings in her bedroom, she went directly to her desk and started to work on the paper she had to present tomorrow.

"That was a very long day..." She told herself. "… but a very nice one." She added as images of Michiru popped up in her mind. "I should have asked her though." She then reprimanded herself, she had really appreciated the aqua haired girl company and wanted nothing more than to be able to be in her company again.

.:x:. The Day after .:x:.

"Haru-chan! What do you think you are doing?" Shouted a tall blonde man as he slammed the door closed.

"Well, you told me that if I wanted to work here, I had to prove myself first. That's what I am doing." Replied Haruka calmly.

"I remember, but I don't remember telling you to start here." Stated the man. He stared at Haruka and then sat behind his desk sighing. "What do you think the others will say?"

"The others? Who?" Asked Haruka exasperated.

"The shareholders." Replied calmly the tall blonde man.

"Nii-san, I don't see why they will say anything or even disapprove." Said Haruka to her twin brother, though older than her by a few minutes.

"You don't really understand business, Haru-chan. The shareholders are all very powerful men and I don't think they will approve if I let you start here as one of the head department." Explained Hatake.

"Why?" Asked Haruka astonished. "I don't see why they would disapproved I graduated with honors and worked for one year in a similar department."

"Haru-chan, I know you were a brilliant student and a serious worker but here... It's different. How can I explain?" Sighed Hatake.

"Go to the point please. If you don't want to see me working here, it's fine. I will prospect elsewhere." Said Haruka, she was starting to be annoyed by this chit-chat.

"Haru-chan, you know if it was only me you will be working here by now." Said softly Hatake. "Being the CEO, doesn't give me all the power... if only back then father didn't have to open the company to foreign investment. We will be our own master."

"I'm sorry Nii-san. You're right, I can't impose myself into the company without the shareholders approbation. I really want to run with you our company... as one of the head. Why do you think they won't approve? You've been turning around the pot for a while now." Asked Haruka as she finally decided to sit down.

Hatake looked at his twin sister and decided to tell her the truth. "Haru-chan, you've been living in America all your childhood then came back for 4 years to attend a Japanese High school and then back to America to attend university." He stated while resting both his arms on his desk. "The problem is that you probably don't understand our culture anymore."

"Well, you might be right...but what's the link with the shareholders?" Asked Haruka. She agreed with her brother that she wasn't well versed in Japanese culture and tradition but it wasn't her fault. Her mother who was American wanted her daughter to be educated like an American while her father decided to educate his son like a Japanese.

"In Japan, women don't work in high position job." Stated Hatake looking calmly at his sister. He knew that it was discriminating but that was Japanese's society. "Especially with your background... it will be very difficult." He then added.

"Are you with me or not?" Asked Haruka a little pissed. "You sound like you are against the idea of me working too."

"You are not totally wrong, maybe I prefer my twin sister out of this kind of work." He replied. "Why don't you go back to modeling?"

"You're kidding me, right?" Enquired Haruka with wide eyes. "I did that for fun only and... in this kind of job everyone think that you have nothing in your brain. That's not what I want to do. No thanks."

"Then I wish you good luck."

"Nii-san, you sure are pessimist!...Well I will show you then." Said Haruka to her twin brother. Seeing his astonished expression Haruka decided to explain. "I will show you that I can find a job and high position as that."

"2 months." He only replied.

"What?" Asked Haruka.

"I give you only 2 months before you realize that it's vain."

"Will see."

. : x : . A month later

"Damn!" Cursed Haruka, as she slammed the door of her apartment heavily. She had been looking for a position for almost a month now and all she received was the look of pure disbelief. "What is it with all those bastards?" She then asked herself angrily. She couldn't believe that with her good resume and her background experience in America, she couldn't find any high position.

"Maybe Nii-san was right…" She then sighed and headed to the bathroom.

.:x:.

"What's wrong with you Michi-chan?" Asked Setsuna concerned. For the last month, Michiru had been looking for a business school to apply and when she finally found the right one and had been accepted she just answered the school that she would think about it first. "I thought you wanted to apply for UME Business School?"

"I do… but the tuition is pretty high." Replied Michiru nonchalantly. She wanted to go there but she hadn't informed her parents about it.

"Well, that's not a problem. I can help you if you want, but why isn't Okaa-san or Otou-san paying it?" Asked Setsuna a little surprise. She knew that her parents would do anything for their children, so why did Michiru mention this financial problem? They were a wealthy family after all, that shouldn't be a problem.

"I... I didn't tell them that I wanted to study here." Replied quietly the aqua haired girl.

"You what?" Asked in disbelief the taller woman. She couldn't believe her ears. Michiru never went against her parents wishes and on top of that she always followed quietly what they told her to do. It was so out of character.

"I'm sorry... I lied to you." Spoke softly Michiru. She couldn't look at her older sister so she just decided to look down at her folding hands in her laps.

"You lied to me?" Asked Setsuna with utter disbelief now. "What's going on Michi-chan? You never lied before nor kept any secrets from our parents … care to explain it to me, or I will have to send you back home." Said Setsuna seriously. She was concerned about Michiru's recent behavior and wanted to understand it.

"I'm sorry Onee-san… I just wanted to live my life without everything being arranged for me… and the only way for me, was you." Said Michiru sadly as she was still looking at her hands. "I know I'm being selfish but I can't help it, I'm already 19 and I can decide on my own." She added looking at her sister with resolution.

"You sure have grown, Michi-chan. I have to say that because you're my little sister I tend to think of you as the small girl who always needed to be shielded." Said Setsuna with a warm smile. She walked to Michiru and took both of her hands in hers. "I understand that you want to be freer, but you shouldn't lie to people you love and care about. I'm sure our parents will understand and support you." She added.

The young aqua haired woman overwhelmed by her sister's understanding could only nod in agreement as hot tears made their way down her pink cheeks. Setsuna slowly took her sister in her arms and sighed. 'Youth people nowadays… always heading straight ahead without thinking.'

.:x:.

"I'm sorry Miss but there's no vacant position available right now." Informed a receptionist. She had tried at least a dozen of company this week and this was enough.

Removing her sunglasses, Haruka leaned forward the desk. "Care to explain to me why there's offer on your website then?" She asked.

"Ah… I'm sorry Miss. It must be an update mistake." Replied a little embarrassed the young receptionist.

"Then your company should really hire another computer engineer, because there's at least 10 offers that are out of date." Stated Haruka sarcastically.

"I'm… I'm very sorry about this, Miss." The receptionist was now all flushed from embarrassment and Haruka somehow felt guilty about it. She was just doing her job after all.

"I'm the one that should be sorry... It kind of angered me to be told every times I'm looking for a high position, that it was already taken and that in reality it wasn't." Explained sadly Haruka.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but… well you should know that every head of every company is run mostly, if it's not entirely, by men… so-"

"I know, unfortunately." Cut Haruka smiling thankful. "I'm sorry I bother you. Anyway thank you."

"You're welcome." Replied the receptionist. "By the way, with your good look you can always model… I'm sure you would be famous." Added the receptionist smiling and blushing.

Haruka looked at the young woman sitting behind the desk and smiled. "I will consider it." She put back her sunglasses, then walked out of the building and headed to her car.

As she sat behind her steering wheel, Haruka couldn't suppress a sigh. "Two more weeks…" She whispered to no one in particularity. "No, I'm not going to lose!" The blonde added with determination, she wasn't going to lose to her brother, not again. She did love her brother dearly, but sometimes she just wished they weren't twin for they always had to compete with each other.

Unfortunately, being stubborn didn't help them to soften this competition as years passed, it only ignited it. However, to Haruka dismay she had never really won against her twin brother.

She had joined every clubs activity Hatake had applied to when they were in the same high school, but little did she know that her twin had choose his activities according to the knowledge that they had a difference in strength. Yet being a considerate brother, Hatake had told his twin sister about this fact and had tried to explain to her that they couldn't compete in everything. The other blonde took it well but decided to stay in those clubs though.

She had won once but as time passed her win wasn't really a win for graduating top of her promotion didn't help her to get a better job. Now the only time she could consider herself better than her twin was when she was sitting behind a piano. She had excelled at it when she was young and treasured this gift greatly.

"All those competition… I wonder what it would have been if we were of the same gender…" She asked to herself, her eyes closed. Slowly reflecting on her words, Haruka suddenly opened her eyes as an idea stroke her. "That's it!" She looked at herself in the rearview and smiled.

**AN:** Sorry for the long wait but I've been pretty busy...well still am. Anyway I hope you liked this 3rd Chapter.

_And special thanks to the reviewers! YulinG_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Unexpected events**

.:x:.

"_All those competition… I wonder what it would have been if we were of the same gender…" She asked to herself, her eyes closed. Slowly reflecting on her words, Haruka suddenly opened her eyes as an idea stroke her. "That's it!" She looked at herself in the rearview and smiled._

.:x:.

"Registration's done!" Exclaimed happily Michiru, as she walked out of the administration building of her new business school. After her conversation with Setsuna, the young aqua haired girl had decided to talk to her parents about her project of studying in Tokyo. Much to her surprise they were very encouraging. "And I thought they wouldn't approve…" She whispered to herself smiling.

As she walked toward the subway, Michiru spotted a tall blonde woman across the road. "Haruka-san?" She asked herself almost desperately. The possibility of this woman being Haruka was high since not a lot of women were that tall and had those beautiful long waving blonde hair. Knowing this, Michiru's heart throbbed faster and stronger. Instinctively then, Michiru tried to cross the street but the light was still red. Once the light switched to green to let people cross the street safely, she couldn't find the blonde woman anymore. She looked from right to left several times but still no traces of the blonde woman. "Where did you go? Haruka-san…" Michiru whispered sadly, she then closed her eyes in order to retain the tears that frighten to fall.

Michiru couldn't help it, she had thought about Haruka constantly, eventhough she knew they had only met once, but she was attracted to this beautiful woman. She hasn't seen Haruka for more than a month now and was loosing hope of ever meeting her gain, especially if fate wasn't on her side.

.:x:.

Haruka walked down the street looking at the piece of paper she had in her hands. "I think it might be somewhere near here…" She told herself. She then looked up from the note to the building in front of her. "77th … that's it." She smiled to herself and made her way into the building.

The interior of the building was spacious and elegantly decorated, on the right side a few women were sitting, chatting with one another. Haruka turned to her left and headed to the reception. "Hi." Said Haruka, in order to get the attention of the receptionist, who seemed to be busy typing in her computer.

"Hi Miss, how can I help you?" Asked the receptionist without looking up.

"Well, I have an appointment with…with… hm…" Haruka thought an instant trying to remember the name but nothing came out. "Ah, I'm sorry I forgot with whom I have an appointment." She said blushing slightly from embarrassment.

"Well, your name then?" Asked the receptionist.

"Pearson, Pearson Haruka." She answered.

Hearing the name of the customer, the receptionist stopped what she was typing in her computer and looked up. In front of her, stood magnificently one of the most renowned models of this past 5 years. She couldn't believe her eyes, Pearson Haruka was here in front of her. She had always wanted to be a model too but unfortunately she wasn't tall enough. Staring at the blonde woman before her she almost spaced out, when she heard someone calling her name. "Marisa-san, are you alright?"

"Oh, Sakamoto-san… yes, well I'm sorry. It's just that… Pearson Haruka has an appointment here." Replied the receptionist a little.

"I know. She had an appointment with me." Said softly the other woman. She was in her early twenties and had her long blonde hair tied in a ponytail. She went to Haruka and presented herself. "I'm Sakamoto Ayashi, nice to meet you Pearson-san." She said smiling and then stretched her hand.

"Nice to meet you too. Please call me Haruka." Replied Haruka as she shook hand with the smaller woman. "Aino Minako told me you could help me." She added.

"I will do my best, Haruka-san." Replied Ayashi smiling. "My office is just down there." She then added as an invitation to head to a more private place to discuss.

"I'm following you."

.:x:.

"Kaioh-san." Called the caretaker of Setsuna apartment building. "I have a message for you."

Michiru slowly walked to him. She had been wandering a little around the place where she had seen Haruka but couldn't find the woman. After an hour she decided to head back home.

"Here, a person came by and gave me this for you." Said the young caretaker as he handed Michiru a small envelope. It was addressed to her as only Michiru, she didn't recognize the handwriting but it was an elegant handwriting and she liked it immediately. She caressed the writing and felt her heart skip a beat. Slowly, she returned the envelope and upon reading the name, closed her eyes as her heart pounded violently. 'And I wasn't even there…' She thought sadly to herself, pressing the envelope against her chest.

"Are you alright Kaioh-san?" Enquired the young man. He saw the sad look on the young aqua haired woman and wondered what the blonde woman meant to her.

Recomposing herself, Michiru tried to smile. "Yes, I'm alright, thanks." She was too emotional when it came to Haruka and somehow it scared her. "By the way, when did she come?" Asked Michiru.

"Oh just fifteen minutes after you and your sister went out this morning." He replied precisely. To him, this morning at nine pm was a day he will always remember for it was the day he saw the most beautiful woman ever. The aqua haired woman in front of him was also beautiful but not as striking as the tall blonde was.

"Ah…" It was the only word that came out of her throat at this moment. She couldn't believe fate would play with her so mercilessly. She longed to see Haruka and after more than a month of waiting, her prayer was granted but not in the way she wished. She wanted to be near the blonde, to talk to her, to see her smiling and to befriend her. Unfortunately she only got a glimpse of the blonde before she disappeared and a letter. 'A letter…' She repeated to herself.

"You sure, you are alright Kaioh-san?" Demanded a little worried the caretaker.

"Yes…thanks." Replied softly Michiru before walking away.

.:x:.

"So, Haruka-san… what brings you here?" Asked Ayashi smiling. She then sipped her tea in a manner to tell the other blonde that she was willing to hear the whole story. "Mina-chan just asked me to give you a special appointment."

"Yes, thank you by the way. I know from what I heard from Mina-chan that your schedule is pretty tight." Said Haruka smiling back. "Anyway, I'm here for a coaching."

"A coaching?" Asked Ayashi a little surprised. "And how can I help you?" She then added interested. Ayashi was a renowned actress just as her friend Minako was. They've known each other for four years now and had worked together a couple of times.

"Well… I know you're also teaching acting, so I was wondering if you could teach me too." Replied Haruka slightly embarrassed.

"You're right. I had a few students before… but it was more of an obligation than my own will." She confirmed.

"Oh I didn't know, Mina-chan didn't tell me." Haruka blushed from pure embarrassment now. 'Minako you little…!'

"Why do you need to learn acting?" Asked Ayashi curious. "Are you planning on quitting modeling for acting?" She then added.

"Oh no, it's not that." Answered Haruka hastily. "I'm not modeling, not anymore…"

"It's a shame, you are really beautiful." Smiled Ayashi as she sipped her tea again.

"Thanks." Haruka didn't know why but the compliment only made her uncomfortable. "Well, I'm sorry I made you waste your time. I shall leave." She added.

"Iie, you're not wasting my time… plus I didn't say I wouldn't teach you." Replied smiling Ayashi.

"But-"

"No buts, to be honest my schedule is not as tight as I made people think." She cut the tall blonde. "Plus, I can't deny Mina-chan this favor."

Haruka watched the young woman before her and wondered if she was always acting busy in order to be left quiet to relax. 'If she does it everyday that means she's good ...' Thought Haruka but her train of thoughts was cut by Ayashi's voice.

"So what kind of acting do you want to learn?" Enquired seriously the smaller woman.

Taking aback by the sudden switch of behavior, Haruka couldn't help herself but to think that Minako was right. "Well, I know that may sound strange to you but I would like to know how to act as a … a gentleman." Stated Haruka.

Ayashi looked intently at Haruka, focusing on her facial features. "That's interesting." She finally said after a minute. "But with your beautiful long hair, it will be difficult for you to pose as a man-"

"I know, I'm willing to cut them." Interrupted Haruka.

At Haruka statement and at the intensity of her eyes, Ayashi became more curious. She had to admit to herself that there was something attracting about this woman. "Why?" She whispered, loud enough for Haruka's ears to get the word.

"Why?" Repeated the tall blonde. "Well, I will answer your question at the only condition that you are willing to give me one week of your time starting tomorrow… and that you're keeping this secret."

Ayashi thought about the offer, it wasn't very fair to her honestly, but she was too curious now to back away. "Okay, you have my word." Said the smaller woman.

Haruka surprised by the prompt answer, didn't know what to think of it. "Aren't you checking with your manager first?"

"No need, I've scheduled myself a two weeks vacation last week." Replied Ayashi smiling innocently.

The tall blonde stared at the woman before her and couldn't suppress her thought. 'She is terrific!'

"So?" Enquired Ayashi still smiling but with a hint of impatience.

"I've made a bet with my brother…" She started and immediately got the attention of the other woman. "… But after one month and a half, I couldn't find any high position in any company… even with my good resume and past experiences." She finished.

"And?" Asked Ayashi. She somehow knew that there was something behind this bet. 'She wouldn't go through all this just for a bet with her brother, right?'

"Well, I'm kind of getting tired of ever losing to my twin brother..." Stated softly Haruka. Seeing the surprised expression on Ayashi, Haruka immediately corrected herself. "Don't get me wrong, we get along very well… it's just that no matter what I do, he will do it better than me… and somehow my pride runs very low nowadays." She finished with a sad tone in her voice.

"So you are willing to sacrifice your life for it?" Asked Ayashi seriously. She knew that competition between two relatives could end very badly but seeing how Haruka spoke she knew it was just a question of pride and self acknowledgment.

"My life? I thought we were just speaking of sacrificing my hair?" Asked Haruka somehow astonished by the sudden question. Glancing at the smaller woman and meeting her soft blue eyes, Haruka understood what she had meant by life. "I guess, yes." She replied quietly looking away. She did bid her farewell to Michiru, someone she would never meet again in her new life style. "I'm willing." She then stated more firmly, locking her eyes with Ayashi's.

Ayashi couldn't help herself but to stare at those beautiful teal eyes that reflected determination and a hint of sadness. "Then I will do my best." She replied softly. She then extended her hand to Haruka and smiled. "Deal?"

Haruka looked at Ayashi and shook her hands, smiling back. "Deal."

.:x:.

"Michi-chan, I'm home." Called Setsuna from the entrance of her apartment. However, her sister didn't reply. As she made her way to the living room, Setsuna found it empty. "Strange, she usually waits for me in the living room." Stated the dark haired woman. They've been living together for more than a month now and Michiru being the useful little sister always waited for her and sometimes even prepared the evening meal.

Setsuna slowly walked to Michiru's bedroom but stopped abruptly in front of her door. Her little sister was crying, she could hear her sobs from here even if she knew Michiru was trying to hide the fact that she was crying.

"Michi-chan?" Asked Setsuna as she opened the door and made her way to her sister bed's side. "What's wrong sweetheart?" she then asked concerned evident in her voice.

"She…She's… gone." Michiru replied still clutching her pillow.

Setsuna didn't understand what Michiru meant by that, but she knew she was upset and needed comfort. Slowly she turned Michiru to face her and saw her little sister's eyes red from crying. "Oh Michi-chan, how long have you been crying?" She whispered as she caressed Michiru's hair softly.

Michiru didn't respond, she just cried harder and sought after her sister embrace. She didn't understand herself why she was crying so much for someone she barely knew but somehow her heart wasn't paying attention to this fact. She was full of regrets now. "Haruka-san… She... she said… she had to go back... to America." Stuttered Michiru between sobs.

Setsuna got suddenly confused. She knew Haruka was important to her little sister but she didn't know it was to this extent. "You've met her?"

Michiru only shook her head and handed the letter she had kept with her. "She came by… this morning… just after we went out."

Setsuna took the letter and opened it. Upon reading the content, she understood a little better Michiru's behavior. Haruka was also regretful of this departure but considered Michiru as one of her friends and would always remember their moments in each other companies. "_I will always treasure those memories. Yours, Haruka_." Setsuna whispered Haruka's last words and closed her eyes, feeling the sadness that Michiru was going through. "Oh Michi-chan, don't be so upset… I'm sure you will be able to make new friends in your new school." Setsuna added quietly stroking softly her little sister's back.

"I know… but Haruka… she was... she made me… feel comfortable and …safe." Whispered the aqua haired girl as slumber slowly claimed her.

Slowly, Setsuna disengaged herself from Michiru's embrace and laid her sister softly against the mattress. 'She's like a young adult trap in an adult body…when it comes to feelings.' Thought to herself Setsuna. 'I hope she will be able to blossom from this … unexpected experience.'

**AN:** Where's the hairs cut scene? Hey, don't worry it will be in the 5th chapter! I had ideas for the scene but I still need some time to think about which one to stick with. Why not a simple one? Well that wouldn't be interesting, would it?

Anyway thanks for reading and reviewing my fic. I have to admit that your reviews give me the motivation to update faster. Thanks! YulinG still busy…

Oh and feel free to correct my english whenever it's too obvious...or not. I like to know where I made some mistakes. We only learn from our mistakes, right?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 : The change.**

. : x : .

Sitting in front of a large mirror, Haruka looked at her reflection. Just behind her, stood Minako, she was holding a pair of scissors in one hand and a comb in the other. The more Haruka looked at Minako's grinning face the more she felt nervous. "Mina-chan? Are you sure you know how to cut?"

"Don't worry Haru-chan!" Answered Minako, smiling. "Trust me!"

"It's not that I don't trust you…" Started Haruka. She knew that her best friend wanted to help her but she couldn't help how she felt about having her hair cut by Minako. "It's just that I don't trust your hands…" Whispered Haruka, looking away from her reflection.

"Hold still please, Haru-chan." Ordered Minako. "Or I won't be responsible for the mistakes that may occur."

"Hai, Hai." Replied Haruka defeated.

. : x : . Half an hour later.

"Come on, Haru-chan… it's not that bad." Said Minako, breathless. She tried not to laugh but the sight before her was just too much.

"Not that bad? You are kidding me Minako!" Shouted Haruka as she touched her short hair. "Look at what you've done!"

Minako straighten herself and looked at Haruka again. "Honestly you look good to me, it's just that your outfit doesn't fit now. It showed too much of your female cleavage." Stated Minako more seriously. "Let's get you changed first and see how it looks."

"Fine! But you better not laugh!" With that said Haruka walked to her bedroom.

"I won't." Exclaimed the shorter blonde but as soon as Haruka was out of sight she couldn't help but to laugh aloud. "She was too cute!" Said Minako to no one in particularity. "Especially with that handsome face of hers." She then added.

As she waited for Haruka to get change, Minako calmed down, sat quietly on the couch and wondered what took the tall blonde so much time. "Maybe she needs help." Said Minako.

"Who needs help?" Came Haruka's voice. She was dressed in a white business suite assorted with a black shirt.

Upon looking up to her friend, Minako couldn't help but to stare and kept staring at Haruka, stunned.

"Do I have something on my face?" Asked Haruka.

"I… well no, but who would have imagined that with shorter hair and men's clothes, you would look like a real gentleman, even better?" Asked Minako still looking at Haruka with bewilderment.

"Still I will miss my long hair …" Said the tall blonde as she looked away and ran her left hand through her hair.

Minako watched her best friend action and couldn't help but to flush. She was mesmerized by her blonde friend. Truthfully, it never really occurred to her that with shorter hair Haruka would look so androgynously handsome.

"Mina-chan? Are you all right?" Asked Haruka interrupting Minako's train of thoughts.

Minako shook her head trying to regain some sense and smiled at Haruka. "I'm fine, don't worry. Beside you look handsome."

Haruka blushed slightly and mumbled a short response. "Thanks… I suppose."

'She's too cute!' Thought Minako as she stood up from where she was sitting. "People might compare you with Take-kun …." She added but regretted it as soon as it was out of her mouth.

She then slowly made her way to where Haruka was standing and stopped only inches from her friend. Her heart beating faster as time passed. Staring straight into the taller woman's captivating teal eyes, Minako wanted to prove herself that it was just her eyes that were deceiving her. But from this close, she could now clearly see the sadness in her friend's eyes. Instantly forgetting her throbbing heart, Minako leant on Haruka and embraced her tightly, resting her head on the tall blonde's chest.

"I'm sorry…" She said softly. She knew she had hit a soft point but she was too blinded by the change that she didn't think twice. "You know, you don't have… to go this far to-"

"I know." Interrupted Haruka. She didn't really know herself why she was so determined to prove to her brother that she could outdo him, but somewhere deep inside she knew she needed this acknowledgment. No matter the price.

.:x:.

Michiru looked perplexed in front of her. It was her first day in her new school, therefore like most of the students around her, she looked at the board to find her name and eventually the name of her new binomial. However, before she could find her name she heard someone calling her.

"Kaiou… Michiru…?" Said someone behind her.

Michiru turned around and met amethyst eyes. The girl wasn't looking at her but at the list on the board. "I wonder what she looks like…" Said the girl, thoughtfully.

Michiru smiled, she then waited an instant and almost as if sensing someone watching her, the other girl looked at Michiru confused.

Michiru took this opportunity to present herself, she wasn't exactly the social type but since she has decided that she wanted to work in the business's world she thought it would be better to prepare herself and to show some social attitude. "Hi, I'm Kaiou Michiru." Spoke Michiru while extending her hand. "I presume you're my binomial?" She then added.

The girl, registering the name, made the connection. "Y-yes, Hino Rei, nice to meet you." Said Rei a little embarrassed and shook hand with Michiru. She couldn't believe that among this crowd she ended up just behind her future partner.

"Hope we will work fine together." Stated Michiru smiling. She didn't know herself how she had manage to make this first social step, but she was glad she did. And looking at the girl in front of her, gave her the optimism that life in this school was going to be enjoyable.

"I believe we will." Confirmed Rei smiling back. She wasn't usually friendly to people she didn't know, but the aqua haired girl, she just had this innocent and trustful manner. She was glad she has ended up with such a partner.

.:x:.

"Mina-chan, where are we going?" Asked Haruka.

"You said you have a meeting with Aya-chan, right?"

"Hm… yes that's right." Replied Haruka. She then leant closer to her friend and whispered. "But do I really have to walk out like that?"

"You'll have to get used to, Haru-chan… hm well Ruka-kun." Said Minako winking while looking up to her friend and smiled.

"Oh…" Nodded the tall blonde and sighed at the new nickname. She then looked briefly around her and felt suddenly tense. "Mina-chan, I don't know if it's me… but I think I'm being staring at …" She whispered to her friend nervously. She was used to being staring at since she has been a model, but she never really liked it and she wasn't used to the look the other women were directing at her.

Since they left Haruka's car, almost all of the women on their way couldn't help but to steal furtive glances at the tall blonde. Minako noticed it immediately but didn't say anything to her friend, for she knew she was already uncomfortable in her new appearance.

Minako looked at her friend and saw the uneasiness at being the center of such attention, smiling sweetly, she then clung to Haruka's arm.

Instinctively, the stares switched to Minako. She didn't mind, being successful in her career, she was used to all the form of stares, especially those which can pierce through like daggers.

Haruka understood Minako's gesture and felt thankful but also relieved. Not wanting to burden her friend too much, Haruka disengaged her arm from Minako's grip looking at a surprised Minako, and gently put her arm around Minako's shoulder instead. This tender move made Minako blushed faintly.

.:x:.

Rei looked at Michiru and wondered why she suddenly stopped. Following the aqua haired girl glance, Rei saw the back of a blonde couple. Scrutinizing Michiru, Rei softly asked. "Do you happen to know them, Michiru-san?"

Hearing her name being called, Michiru came to her sense and turned to Rei with a smile. "Iie…" She answered. "It's just that … he looks like someone I know." She then whispered as she cast a last glance at the couple.

.:x:.

"Haruka-san ?" Questioned Ayashi surprised. "I almost didn't recognize you!"

"Isn't she handsome?" Said Minako smiling.

"Definitely…" Answered softly Ayashi. She was too mesmerized by the sudden change of Haruka appearance that she couldn't get her eyes away from the tall blonde.

Haruka, embarrassed by the compliment and the stare, blushed heavily and looked away.

"So… can we start?" Asked Minako a little annoyed. She didn't like how her friend was looking at Haruka nor did she like the idea of leaving them alone. 'Definitely no!'

"We?" Repeated Ayashi surprised. She then turned to Haruka for an explanation but the tall blonde just shrugged. "Oh and how may I help you Mina-chan? You're already an accomplished actress, aren't you?"

"Of course I am! I'm here as Ruka-kun's partner." Replied Minako smiling.

"Ruka-kun? And her partner?"

"Yes! So can we start?"

Ayashi looked back and forth from Minako to Haruka and sighed. If she had known earlier that she would have to work with Minako she wouldn't have accepted the tall blonde's request.

.:x:. One week later

"Shacho, your twin is here and wishes to speak with you." Informed the receptionist.

"Send her, please." Replied the young CEO.

"Hai." The receptionist then hung the phone back to its cradle and looked at it for a second. "Her?" She whispered perplexed.

"Oh… yes it's just a joke between us." Said Haruka smiling charmingly.

The young receptionist blushed slightly and smiled back, she then informed her interlocutor that the CEO will receive her.

Haruka bowed, thankful, and headed to the lift. Stopping on the last floor, the tall blonde exited the lift and walked with poise toward her brother's office. She opened the door and saw that her brother was busy with some documents and that he didn't even bother to look up when she enter. Silently she made her way to his desk and sat down in front of him.

Hatake signed the last document in his desk and looked up, stunned.

"…"

Haruka was sitting comfortably in her chair, all business like and very confident. "Here are seven offers I received. All contracts are for a CEO position at that."

Hatake just stared in front of him not believing what his eyes were showing him. An almost exact reflection of himself, except for the soft features instead of his squarer ones.

"You should see your face Nii-san!" Said Haruka smiling.

"Haru-chan? …God! What have you done!" Asked angrily Hatake. He took him some time to recover but now that he was fully aware of the situation, he couldn't suppress his judgment and with it, his anger. "What the hell possessed you! Why did you cut your beautiful hair and why are you wearing a man's suit?"

.:x:.

"So? Is it understood?" Spoke a man as he just finished distributing a form to each student.

Michiru and Rei looked at each other from their respective seat and smiled. Sometimes, they just didn't understand why their professors have to repeat themselves so many times.

Seeing no one raising their hands, the professor just decided to dismiss them for today.

Rei stood up and walked to Michiru's desk. "You understood?" Asked Rei smiling.

Michiru laughed and smiled at Rei. "Well after three hours of the same speech… I think that even if you wanted to force yourself to not understand… you would have ending up understanding! That was so boring!"

"I agree!"

"At least we will be able to practice our knowledge." Stated Michiru as she stood up.

"You right, I think so too… but do you have any ideas where we can apply for an internship?" Said Rei as they walked out of the classroom.

"My sister runs our family company, but it's a company specialized in investment … so I don't think she will be able and have time to receive us. What about you?"

"Hm... my father runs his own company too… but he's kind of very strict about education so I don't think he will allow us to work in his company for fear that everybody will let me do as I wish." Replied Rei sighing.

"Why?" Asked Michiru.

"Well… my father owns Hino Consortium and-"

"What! Your father is Eiji Hino?" Interrupted Michiru incredulous.

"Yes. You know him?"

"No no I just heard of him from my parents… if he's your father then I understand what you mean by strict education." Said Michiru as she looked at Rei with sympathy.

"He's not that strict, it's just that since I'm his only heir, he doesn't want me to be the target of starving sharks…as he put it." Smiled Rei.

"If you say so…" Smiled back Michiru, she somehow understand Rei's explanation. Being the only heir of such a fortune is not an easy task.

"Maybe… we can still ask my father to help us." Whispered Rei as she stopped in her track.

Michiru looked back at her friend and wondered why she suddenly stopped. From the hand under her chin, she deduced that Rei was probably thinking about something important.

"That's it!" Exclaimed Rei. She then jogged to catch her friend and smiled. "We won't have to look for a company. My father as a lot of business partner and I'm sure they will agree to take us as trainees… Especially Tenou Corp." Smiled Rei.

"Tenou Corp., huh?"

AN: Sorry for the long wait… I somehow lack of inspiration. Hope you like this chapter though.

I will try to update it faster but no promises.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Meet the devil**

.:x:. Three month later .:x:.

"Come on Michi-chan, don't be so tense. It's not like you're going to meet the devil." Stated Rei with a smile as they both walked toward the Tenou Corp's building.

"I know but I can't help it…" Replied Michiru, standing in front of the entrance. She then looked up at the skyscraper and took the time to ponder on what kind of person she will end up working with. 'Probably old and boring men…' With that thought, Michiru sighed and ran to her friend.

Once inside the building, they slowly made their way to the front desk and asked for directions. "Excuse me?" Interrupted Rei.

After a moment the receptionist look up and smiled politely. "Welcome to Tenou Corp, How can I help you?"

"Hi, can you please tell us how to get to the CEO office?" Asked Rei.

"Your names please?" Asked the receptionist back. Seeing the perplexed look on Rei's face, the receptionist indicated a board on their right. "I just need to record every guests that are going in and out of the building."

"It's alright" Michiru cut in, she smiled softly at Rei, who she knows was fuming silently. "My name is Kaiou Michiru and this is Hino Rei."

Typing the information into her computer, she then looked up and gave them directions. "Tenou-san is expecting you. His office is the one at the very top of the building. When you exit the lift please go to your left, his secretary will welcome you there."

Bowing slightly, Michiru thanked the receptionist and went to retrieve her friend, who has decided to wait far from the front desk.

Once she reached Rei, Michiru couldn't help but to smile at her friend's irritated face. "Don't be mad Rei-chan, she was just doing her job you know."

"Whatever…" Rei brushed it off. "I'm just not used to it". She knew that she was probably acting like a stupid spoiled brat, but she didn't like it when she has to go through the checking formalities like a common person.

As the lift took them to the very top of the building, they couldn't help but to look out from the transparent lift at the numerous people working in each floor. "Looks like father was right." Smiled Rei.

Michiru looked at her friend with a raised eyebrow and waited for an explanation. "Sorry, it's just that my father told me that there is a lot of young graduates working for Tenou Corp. and at first, I thought that it was because it was probably easier to get into a less renown company than in my father's company…. but the truth is that they all applied here first, because according to them the working environment is better and they got lots of perks."

"I see, so we might end up being trained by young graduates?" Asked Michiru cheerfully.

"Well, it's a high probability." Smiled Rei.

As the lift stopped at the last floor, Michiru took a deep breath and exited the lift with Rei following. They slowly made their way to their left as they were indicated and saw a huge transparent wall in front of them. As they got closer, they could see that two young women were already going toward the secretary office.

"Do you think there will be other trainees?" Asked Michiru.

"Hm… I don't think so. Father told me that it was sort of difficult to get us this opportunity. They seldom took in trainees… especially women." Stated Rei with a slight blush on her face.

Surprised by this statement and by Rei's behavior, Michiru was now more perplexed than ever. She knew that Rei's last comment could have been taken, somehow, as gender discrimination but she was used to it. However, the way Rei said it and the slight hue of blush on her face was telling her another story. "Ne, Rei-chan? Why is that?" Prompted Michiru. She was curious by now and wanted to know what she should understand by that last comment.

"You will see." Rei smiled knowingly and headed toward the secretary office, letting a surprised Michiru standing with one arched eyebrow.

Once in the secretary office, Rei and Michiru looked around to find that they were the only one in this immense place. "She probably went to the CEO's office with the other two we saw earlier." Stated Rei smiling. "We are a little bit early."

Just as Rei finished her sentence, the door on their left opened and revealed an elder woman in her fifties and according to the look on her face, she must be sorry for whoever were on the other side of the doors. After closing the door slowly, she sighed heavily and shook her head. "They will never understand." She muttered as she walked toward her desk.

As she got closer to her desk, she spotted two figures standing near by and was surprised to see two beautiful young women. 'Don't tell me they are the trainees he told me about.' The secretary couldn't help but sighed a second time and silently went behind her desk. "Welcome to Tenou Corp, you are probably Kaiou-san and Hino-san, right?" Asked the secretary. They both nodded respectfully and were going to say something, when the secretary cut in. " Tenou-san is currently with guests, can you please wait a moment? I will inform him that you are already here."

Without waiting for a confirmation, she immediately pressed the button that was her boss direct line. "Tenou-san, your appointment is here." She informed him all business like. "Are you sure?" She then asked in a more casual tone. "I know… Hm I see, if you think this might work then… I will send them right away." With that she hang up and looked at the two incredulous women in front of her.

"Tenou-san is waiting for you both." With that said she stood up and walked toward the CEO's doors. "Please, follow me."

Rei and Michiru looked at each other perplexed and then at the secretary. They didn't know what just happened now, but it was too late to ask, they were going to meet the devil.

.:x:. Inside the office .:x:.

"Tenou-san, your appointment." Called the secretary as she opened the door.

"Thank you…" Said Hatake, however upon turning around to meet his appointment, the view just before him let him speechless and motionless.

"Hum!" The secretary cleared her throat. "Tenou-san, those young ladies are Hino-san and Kaiou-san." She then introduced the two young women.

"Oh yes, sorry... Welcome to Tenou Corp. My name is Tenou Hatake and I'm the CEO. My brother and I will be in charge of your training." He said while walking toward the two women.

"Hino-san" He said shaking Rei's hand. As his eyes lay upon Michiru's ones, he couldn't help but to be captivated by this beautiful woman in front of him. "It's a pleasure, Kaiou-san." He finally managed to say. He was so intrigued by the aqua haired goddess that he forgot to release the young girl's hand. It wasn't until he heard Minako's pitch tone voice that he came back to earth.

"Hatake!" Shouted Minako. "I thought your company wasn't interested in trainees?" Said Minako, both hands on her hips.

"Oh Mina-chan, well that is true… but you see those young ladies come from UME Business School where I went to and was recommended by one of my good partner. So I couldn't really say no." Hatake tried to gently explain to his childhood friend.

"Hmph! I see, if it's like this… I will go and tell Ruka-kun!" Pouted Minako.

Beside Hatake, the young aqua haired girl stayed quiet and pensive. In fact, Michiru couldn't believe her eyes as they stayed fixed on the tall blonde next to her. The first thought that came to her mind was that this handsome man looked a lot like Haruka. She was mesmerized. 'Maybe they are relatives' She thought to herself, her eyes never leaving the man. She could feel her heart pounding faster and heat coming to her face, without really knowing why.

"Hey Michi-chan," Whispered Rei, trying to get her friend's attention. "You got an admirer, you lucky girl!" She grinned at Michiru and gently elbowed her. She saw how Hatake had looked at Michiru and she couldn't help but to tease the poor aqua haired girl.

Michiru turned to Rei, puzzled. She didn't get what her friend was telling her but at the same time she didn't get what she was feeling now either.

"Mina-chan, let's forget about that. We can always try another company." Reasoned Ayashi, gripping the girl sleeve.

"What are you saying Aya-chan? We got two big gigs and we need to be immersed in the business world…a top one at that. I want to stay here with Ruka-kun!" Answered the blonde back. "By the way, where else do you want to go?"

"I don't know, the production got us a list of big companies that would be more than happy to help us… why do you always have to take the difficult way?" Questioned Ayashi.

"I don't care! I want to be with my friend that's it!" Stated Minako. She then crossed her arms and sat on the couch. "I won't move till Ruka-kun's coming."

"Aino-san, Tenou-san is in a business trip and won't be here until… well some when today actually." Answered the secretary surprised. She completely forgot about that fact. She was so used to answer the blonde that it came naturally. "If you will excuse me, I have updates to make."

"Ok, Mina-chan. I need to talk with Hino-san and Kaiou-san now. Do you think you can give us some privacy?" Asked Hatake.

"No!"

"Come on Mina-chan, we can wait outside the office. There's a lounge for that." Said Ayashi, trying to convince her stubborn friend. She was a little bit embarrassed by her friend's antics, the only thing she wanted now was to be out of this office.

"No! I'm waiting for Ruka-kun!" Pouted Minako. She knew she was acting like a spoiled kid but she didn't care. She was raised that way.

"Who is waiting for me?" Asked Haruka casually, as she walked passed the office's doors, still reading her files. Not really paying attention to her surrounding.

"Ruka-kun!" Minako immediately jump on her feet and into the tall blonde arms. "I miss you so much!"

"Well I can see that." Answered Haruka smiling. "I was only out of town for one week and you miss me that much…I'm thankful." She gave Minako a short hug.

As the short blonde released Haruka, another short blonde came crashing into her. "Welcome back, Haruka-san." Whispered Ayashi.

"Wow, I'm lucky." Smiled Haruka and gave Ayashi a gentle hug, before releasing her. As the tall blonde looked up to her brother, her eyes went wide at the sight before her. 'Mi… Michiru?'

"Ok Haru, now that you're finally here, you will be able to reasoned them… well Minako especially. You see, she…." Started Hatake but his speech was useless, his sister was not paying attention to him anymore.

Michiru stood still. She couldn't believe her eyes. In front of her, was standing another person who looked a lot like Haruka. Worse, the person name was also Haruka. The more she looked at the tall blonde the faster her heart was beating. She knew her heart wasn't lying to her, the person in front of her must be the one she longed to see, but the appearance was deceiving. She didn't know what to think of it but she didn't have more time to ponder as her sight became blurry and then everything went black.

"Michiru!" Called Haruka, trying to run to her friend's side, but before she could move more than two steps, her brother was already embracing Michiru.

"Kaiou-san!" Seeing the unconscious state of the young woman, Hatake immediately decided to carry the young woman and laid her on his couch. "Hino-san, can you call someone from her family to see if they can come and pick her up?" He asked Rei while gently laying Michiru down.

"Hai!" Answered Rei promptly.

"Mina-chan, can you go to my secretary and ask her to call my doctor and ask him to come immediately?" Hatake then asked Minako as she stood next to him.

"Sure." She replied and was off to the office.

Haruka watched the scene before her without moving from her spot. 'Michiru…' She thought sadly. With a last look at the sight before her, she turned and left without noticing two blue eyes watching her.

AN: I know it's been like a year or more… but I've been really engross in my studies and travels. I wrote this chapter a while ago but didn't release it for fear of not being able to continue on a regular basis. I feel bad for not finishing this story, thus my come back. Hope people will still read it and like it. I promise it won't be as angsty/dramatic as Yakusoku though. I read it again and sometimes I do really think that I was way too cruel with Michiru! Anyway, hope you liked this chapter and still liked the story.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Why?**

.:x:.

"Michi-chan, sweetheart, are you alright?" asked Setsuna as she heard her sister waking up. She had received an urgent call at work and upon hearing what happened to her sister she immediately took off. There, she met Hatake Tenou, who told her in detail the condition of the young aqua haired girl. Saying that she was surprised to see this man looking a lot like Haruka was an understatement. She couldn't help herself but to think that he was probably the reason why her little sister fainted.

"Onee-san?" Michiru murmured, trying to see where she was, upon seeing her own room, she raised an eyebrow and frowned slightly. "What happened?"

Setsuna smiled and gently caressed Michiru's forehead. "You fainted, dear." She then waited for her sister reaction but only received a surprised look. "You went with Rei-chan to Tenou Corp for your internship. You met the CEO and then fainted. Does that ring a bell?" Asked softly Setsuna.

Michiru's face showed Setsuna a sequence of emotions. It was easy to see that the aqua haired girl remembered something as she nodded in understanding. However, as soon as she did that another emotion came across her soft features. Sadness. From the look of the young girl, Setsuna knew that it had to do with the tall blonde man she met there, Hatake Tenou.

"Michi-chan…" Started Setsuna.

"I know what you will say Onee-san… but I'm sure it was Haruka-san." Cut the young woman still lying on her bed.

Setsuna kept hidden her astonishment, she really didn't understand her sister. It was something to long for a friendship, especially when you're new in a big city, but to cry over a stranger you barely know, to faint because of the resemblance and now to accuse a man of being a woman, it was something that she couldn't grasp. She knew Michiru was a very emotional girl but this whole Haruka's affair was beyond rational emotion. Her aqua haired sister got a glimpse of the beautiful blonde woman and now couldn't stop herself from craving for more. It was as if the smaller girl was addicted to a drug called Haruka.

Setsuna gently rubbed her temples as if to sooth her upcoming headache. She didn't like to see Michiru sad but she didn't like it either to see her becoming so obsess to a level of instability. With all the love and understanding of an older sister, she couldn't stay silent and watched the downfall of her dear sister. She slowly glanced at Michiru, who was watching her skeptically, and left a long sigh escaped her lips. She tried to speak her mind out but was cut before anything came out.

"You don't believe me…" Michiru whispered. "You probably think I lost my mind, or that I'm crazy chasing someone I barely know." She then finished.

"…" The tall woman sat silently. She didn't know what to say now. It was obvious that Michiru wouldn't easily back away and thus kept on pursuing the blonde woman no matter what she can say.

"I know it seems crazy, Onee-san. But you have to believe me… when I say it was Haruka-san." Michiru said softly as she took her sister's hand in hers. "I never lied to you." She then added.

Setsuna looked at their clasped hands and then at Michiru's deep blue eyes. "I know…" She finally said. "But I saw Tenou-san myself and I have to say that even if they do harbored a resemblance, he was not Haruka-san."

"Which one did you see?" asked Michiru.

"Which one?" Asked back Setsuna perplexed. "What do you mean?"

"If I recall correctly, Hatake Tenou is the CEO of Tenou Corp and probably the one you met." Explained Michiru as she looked up at the ceiling. "Then he said he has a brother that will help him look after the trainees. A moment later, said brother came into his office and was introduced as Haruka Tenou, his brother." As she finished her sentence, Michiru glanced back at her sister.

Stunned, not knowing what to say again, Setsuna looked at her sister tenderly and gently caressed Michiru's soft aqua hair. "You sure are stubborn." Smiled Setsuna.

"Thanks to who?" Michiru smiled back.

Setusna smiled. "You must be hungry, I will go prepare something. I will call you once I'm done. Just try to relax and rest." Setsuna stood up and kissed her sister's forehead before she left.

Once Setsuna was out of sight, Michiru turned to her right and looked outside through her windows. "The question is why?" She whispered to herself, an image of a tall blonde smiling lingering in her mind.

.:x:.

"What's wrong Aya-chan?" Asked a concerned Minako. Since they have been out of Tenou Corp, her friend seemed to be immersed in her thought, frowning from time to time. "Aya-chan?" Repeated Minako, this time tugging at her friend's sleeve.

"Huh?" Ayashi stopped walking and looked at Minako questioningly.

"Don't Huh me! You've been lost in your thought since we left Ruka-kun. Plus you kept on frowning… I don't know what's wrong with you, but if there's anything on your mind and you want to share… I'm here, and I'm a good listener!" Said Minako smiling.

"Hm… so you didn't notice." Ayashi said and resumed her walk.

"Oi! Aya-chan, wait… what should I have noticed?" Asked Minako curious.

"Haruka-san knows Michiru-san…" Stated Ayashi still looking straight ahead. "And well, we can only assume Michiru-san and Haruka-san knows each other…" She then added.

Minako nodded and then glanced back at her friend beside her. "Really?"

"I'm not sure, but seeing Haruka-san's reaction after the incident… just prove something. My best guess would be that they knew each other before Haruka-san's new appearance." She answered still thinking over the whole scene in her mind. "The question is …"

"… How well did they know each other?" Finished Minako, thoughtful.

The two blondes then silently strode back to their agency studio, where a very long meeting was waiting them.

.:x:.

"I don't understand you Haru…" Stated Hatake with a sigh. "You said yourself that you would be more than happy to help me with the trainees. Now you want to back away." Hatake looked at his sister. It was clear from Haruaka's expression that there was something bothering her. "May I ask you why?"

Haruka looked up to face her twin and met two reflecting green eyes. "I…" Haruka didn't really know what excuses she could gave her brother, and lying wasn't either an option since she never lied to her relatives. 'Maybe I should start…' She then thought but soon shook the idea out of her mind. "I know her." She finally answered and then looked away.

"Before you changed your appearance?" Asked the blonde man, but soon realized why it was difficult for his sister to work with them. "Of course before… that's why you are requesting not to be in charge of them. Am I right?"

Haruka only nodded. She wasn't sure why she was feeling scared of being in the aqua haired girl presence again, but the feeling was there. After all, they both didn't know each other well, only spent one day together. However, something was still bothering her and she couldn't pint point what it was, which bothered her even more.

"Was it Kaiou-san?" Questioned the other blonde.

"Huh?" Haruka was taken out of her thought at her brother's voice.

"Which one do you know? Kaiou-san or Hino-san?" Repeated Hatake, smiling. He knew his sister was deep in thought.

"Oh…Hm I don't know her first name but her name is Michiru." Simply stated Haruka.

"I see, so it's Kaiou-san… How did you two meet? And how long did you two know each other?" Hatake asked leaning on his desk, curious.

"We met in the train… and for only one day."

Upon hearing Haruka's answer, Hatake just stared at her sister with wide eyes. 'Unbelievable… she can't be serious?' He knew Haruka was the social type and very friendly. Indeed when she came back to Japan to attend High school she was one of the most popular students because she was outgoing and easy to get to know. So it was no surprised to him that she made a friend while traveling, but what surprised him was that Haruka was really affected by this short-term friendship. 'I'm sure it was even less than one day!'

"Haru, I understand your position, but do you think she recognized you?" Asked the brother.

"I'm not sure and I prefer not to be recognized." Answered simply Haruka.

"Well better not indeed… but what if she asked?"

"We'll tell her that she must have met our cousin Haruka Pearson… the Top Model from US." Haruka answered defeated. She really didn't like to lie but she decided to let everything in the past behind and it was definitive, even if it was hurting. 'Why is it hurting though?' She then thought sadly.

"Okay might work. To be sure though, I will be in charge of Kaiou-san instead and you Hino-san. I will make sure we won't run into each other too often, but you will have to talk to her from time to time so she won't be suspicious. Are you okay with this arrangement Haru?"

"I think I have no other choice." Replied Haruka as she stood up and stretched her body. "Thanks, Take." She then said while leaving the office.

"You're welcome Haru." Whispered Hatake. He then silently watched his sister opening and disappearing behind the large door. "You're very welcome…" He leant back to his chair and sighed. 'Why I'm feeling like something bad is gonna happen?'

AN: First, I'm glad people still read my fic and enjoy it. I was afraid the hiatus would have killed my fic… thankfully that is not the case. Then, I'm really grateful to those who dropped me a review (Special thanks to petiyaka, glowie, jade-MEST, MiSTrGosH, bahamut's king, Chloe, EisWulf and Ale) which showed me that you guys still like the story and are looking forward to updates! So what do you think of this one?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: It might be**

.:x:. One week later .:x:.

"Haru, do you think you will be fine?" Asked Hatake as they entered Tenou Corp.

"I suppose… I don't have any choice anyway." Stated the other blonde, as she was welcomed by several employees. Haruka smiled as an answer, but deep down she knew she wasn't smiling. She wasn't fine.

"You don't seem fine though." Stated quietly her brother as he too was smiling and waving to several employees. He knew his sister well, even if she denied it, it was so easy for him to tell how she felt by just looking at how she was acting.

"Everything could be jeopardized, Take… I will have no choice but to pay attention to what I will say, do and how I act around her…what a life!" Stated ironically Haruka as they entered an empty lift. She glanced at her brother to see him frowning.

"That's the one you choose." He simply replied. They already had several arguments on that subject and he didn't want to revive the scenes from the past weeks. 'Won't do any good…'

"I know… and I shouldn't complain. I'm sorry Take." Said softly Haruka. She knew it wasn't easy for her brother to deal with her decision but he still managed to accept it and helped her.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it will be fine… somehow. Cheer up Haru! Your fans are going to be here any minutes!" Hatake patted his sister's shoulder and grinned mischievously.

"What fans? What are you talking about Take?" Questioned a stunned Haruka.

Hatake didn't turn back and only waved his right hand to Haruka. "You'll see. They're cute!"

"Huh?" Haruka stood still too stunned to move, she had no clue as to what her brother was saying. "Is he going crazy?" She muttered to herself. She then decided that it was probably her brother bad sense of humor. 'At least, I'm feeling a bit better now… well maybe he was trying to cheer me up then…' With that thought, the tall blonde woman smiled and headed toward her office.

.:x:. Setsuna's residence .:x:.

"Michi-chan, you're going to be late!" Shouted Setsuna from the kitchen. "And I'm going to be late in the process if you don't hurry up."

"Coming!"

Setsuna just finished cleaning the dishes when she spotted her younger sister coming out of her bedroom, still straightening her blouse. "About time!" She said smiling and walked toward the entrance.

"I'm sorry!" Apologized the aqua haired girl blushing and ran to catch her sister.

"What took you so long?" Asked Setsuna. She opened the door and was about to say something else when she noticed her sister fidgeting.

"Do…Do you think I look good?" Asked Michiru after a moment of silence.

Setsuna blinked several times and after the initial shock of the question, scanned her sister from head to toe. 'She does look good today…' Not noticing before, Setsuna decided to answer the question and to wait until they were on their way to work, to ask questions. "You look good Michi-chan." Said smiling Setsuna. "Come on, we'll be late otherwise."

"Hai!" Beamed Michiru.

.:x:. Haruka Office .:x:.

"Come in!" Called Haruka as she heard a soft knock on her door.

"Good morning!" Said a cheerful voice. Haruka looked up to see that it was no one else than her childhood friend Minako and her friend Ayashi. "Good morning Haruka-san." Said softly the other short blonde.

"Well good morning ladies." Smiled Haruka. She stood up as the two women made their way to the tall blonde. "Why this early visit, if I may ask?" Asked Haruka.

"Well, we were thinking that we could maybe enjoy breakfast together." Said Minako winking.

"You're more than welcome then!" Said Haruka, grinning. "I must admit that I didn't have time to eat yet… just got a coffee on the way."

"You should thank Aya-chan then, it was her idea." Said Minako as she held a Starbucks' bag up.

Haruka eyed Ayashi and saw the modest smile there. She quickly answered by a smile of her own, sincere, brilliant and charming. She then took the bag, headed toward the couch to sit on and placed everything on the small coffee table in her office. Ayashi and Minako both looked away blushing. They both knew that staring at Haruka, smiling innocently like that, was treacherous. They remembered too well the ruckus they caused during Haruka's 'training'. It was a very embarrassing moment and one they didn't want to have again. Unfortunately, the tall blonde had no clue that she was the one that had caused the commotion.

"You know, if you both don't hurry, I will certainly enjoy breakfast alone." Grinned Haruka.

The two blondes glanced at each other, seeing understanding in their eyes. They both shook their head to dissipate their thoughts, nodded to each other and joined the tall blonde.

"Hey, Ruka-kun don't eat everything!" Pouted Minako. "Where is…hey that was mine!" She then added.

Haruka stopped chewing and looked at Minako. "Sowwy" She said, gulped the rest and smiled.

Minako melted under her friend smile and all over again, she had to clear her mind of the cute blonde in front of her. 'It's insane!' Screamed her mind. She did remember her childhood friend being cute and adorable, very much so that she was always hugging her little friend, but now it was different and so much more complicated.

.:x:. In front of Tenou Corp Building .:x:.

"Rei-chan!" Called Michiru as she ran toward her friend. Once she reached her friend, she put both her hand to her knees and tried to catch her breath back. "I'm…I'm sorry. I'm late…"

Rei looked at her friend and smiled. "You don't have to apologize. Just try to be on time next time." She then turned and looked up. It was their first day as trainees and the building standing in front of them will become their second home. 'And for the next six months…' She turned to a panting Michiru and smiled again. "Shall we go? Or do you need more time to recover?"

Michiru smiled back and shook her head. "I'm…I'm fine."

"You sure? You don't sound like." Teased Rei.

Michiru straighten up a bit and looked at her friend pouting. "I'm not unshaped!" And with that she walked pass her friend.

Rei laughed at her friend's antic. She was glad to have Michiru as her friend. It was so refreshing to be herself and not what she was suppose to be, due to tradition and her place in society. She ran to her friend and patted friendly her friend's shoulder. "Hai, Hai!"

.:x:. Meiou Investment office .:x:.

"Setsuna-san, as I was saying… Hey Setsuna-san, are you listening to me?" Scolded a young woman in her late twenties.

"I'm sorry Ami-chan, I was thinking."

"Yeah I can see that. Want to talk?" Asked Amy.

"I don't know…do you have time?"

"Well, if you can clear my schedule for the next hours…then I do have hours!"

Setsuna smiled and gestured to her friend to take a seat. "Okay, it's about my sister…"

After the long speech from her boss, from when her sister arrived to this morning talk, Amy looked at Setsuna and smiled. "You know I never knew you were that protective."

"I'm not"

"You are, and it was a compliment… Jeez, can't you ever take a compliment as it is?" Grinned Amy.

"Yeah, thank you. So what do you think?"

"Me think that she is in total admiration." Answered the blue haired girl smiling.

"That's it?"

"Well, I don't know your sister personally so I will just supposed that she works like you."

"That won't work then, she is not like me… not at all." Stated Setsuna.

"Oh, then that complicates the story." Said the blue haired girl, she then mentally recollected all the details her boss gave her during the 'story telling' and reorganized her thought. "Oh…" She then left out.

"What?" Asked Setsuna eagerly. She knew her friend was trying to take into account the new information and process a new approach - she was not a genius for nothing. "Did you found the why?"

"I might be wrong though… So let me ask you one question before I answer."

"Shoot."

"Did she ever date anyone before?"

"No…don't tell me, she…?" Stammered Setsuna, she was trying to consider this revelation as she recalled each event with a new light.

"As strange as it may sound, yes she might be." Replied Amy grinning at her boss's perplexed face.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: When I lay my eyes on you**

.:x:.

"Please take a seat in the waiting area, the CEO will arrive shortly." Directed the secretary as she hung up the phone.

"Thank you." Replied both Rei and Michiru. They slowly made their way to the waiting area and once they were far enough from the secretary, they both left a sight that they were painfully holding. "I thought we were going to get scolded for being late!" Burst Michiru while sitting down.

"I thought so too! Thankfully, it seems like they are rather flexible on this point." Replied Rei smiling as she also sat down next to Michiru.

"Ne Rei-chan…" Started Michiru after a moment of waiting silently. She was a little bit nervous and didn't know how to make it go away. It was a mix feeling, she was excited and at the same time apprehensive.

"Yes?" Acknowledged Rei as she noticed her aqua haired friend kept looking at her hands on her lap. "What's on your mind? Are you nervous?"

Michiru looked up and managed to smile slightly. "Yes… and I don't know how to shake this feeling away."

"Don't worry Michi-chan, it's normal to be a little bit nervous on your first day." Smiled Rei. "To be honest, I'm also a bit nervous... Yeah a lil' bit nervous."

"Really? You don't look like you're nervous to me though." Michiru looked at her friend grinning face and realized. "You're saying this to make me feel better!" Scolded Michiru as she gave Rei a fake punch on her left shoulder, but she was now smiling.

Hatake smiled as he saw the exchange through the glass wall. He then decided to wait a little before making himself known by the two young women.

"Well good morning Rei-san, Michiru-san." Said Hatake smiling. "I'm sorry, I had to make you wait. I hope you will enjoy your first day within Tenou Corp." He then added while shaking hands with Rei and Michiru. His handshake lasted a little bit longer with the latter and he had to reluctantly withdraw his hand before someone noticed. "Are you feeling better today Michiru-san?" Questioned Hatake smiling.

Michiru had to blush at the remembrance of the previous event and at the use of her first name, but manage to look at Hatake and smiled. "I'm feeling a lot better, thank you Sachou for your concern."

"Hatake please, you can drop the formalities. You will soon realize that everyone here is quite laid back once you've been introduced." He smiled at her.

"Hai…" Replied Michiru bowing.

"Please, let me show you two to your respective desk now." He smiled and mentioned for them to follow him.

As they pass the secretary, Hatake stopped shortly. "Miyu-san, can you please try to reschedule the 10 o'clock meeting for sometime tomorrow?"

"I will see what I can do Sachou." Replied Miyu while scrolling the names of the attendees that Hatake was supposed to meet this morning.

"Thank you Miyu-san, you're fantastic. I don't know what I would do without you!" He replied smiling.

Miyu looked up at her boss and smiled evilly. "Well, maybe… attending meetings?"

"Hehe, maybe maybe!" He laughed and turned to leave. "Let's go to your office first Rei-san!" He put both his hands on the girls' shoulder and pushed them towards the entrance.

The secretary watched them leave and shook her head. The CEO was obviously exited to have such young and beautiful trainees working with him. _'Trouble is definitely around the corner…'_

.:x:.

"Ruka-kun, can I, at least, get the blueberries muffin?" Pouted Minako, as she first had to witness her chocolate chips muffin get devoured by the tall blonde.

"You mean, the muffin I'm currently holding?" Smirked Haruka.

Seeing the smirk that her friend was given her, Minako knew that if she didn't act quickly, she would have to witness a second muffin loss. Without thinking she launched at her blonde friend and ended up laying on top of the tall blonde.

Haruka, playful as she was, did not let Minako get the muffin easily and extended her hands above her head so the muffin was out of her reach.

"Come on! You got the Chocolate chips already! Have mercy and give me this one!" Pouted Minako.

"Mou, Aya-chan bought them for me in the first place! So I get to choose which one I want to eat. Why do you want this one anyway?"

"'Cause that's my second favorite! And I know you know! You did this on purpose!" Replied Minako.

Ayashi looked at the two of them and slowly reached for a muffin. _'At least I know they won't jump on my banana muffin'_ She smiled and continued to sip on her coffee. As she kept on watching her friends' antics, she realized that whomever would come to Haruka's office at this moment would definitely misunderstand the situation. 'Oops too late' She thought as she looked to her left to see three shocked faces standing in Haruka's office. 'Might as well stop them'

"Mina-chan, why don't you release Haruka-san? It's no like you're gonna win anytime soon… and well I think you might let Haruka-san greet his guests…" Interrupted Ayashi as she put away her cup of coffee and stood up to greet the new comers.

"Well hello there, Hatake-san, Hino-san and Kaiou-san." Greeted Ayashi. As she looked at them, she was surprised to see the emotions that run through the aqua haired girl. 'Surprised and… Jealousy?'

As Minako and Haruka heard what Ayashi was telling them they turned to look at the entrance of the office and noticed the said guests.

Haruka was surprised to face the trio but her eyes immediately went to look at the attractive aqua-haired girl. _'She is… gorgeous in that business attire…'_

Minako, seeing the surprised look on her friend, took the opportunity to quickly slide up Haruka's body and managed to grab the muffin with both her hands.

Not realizing the consequences of her action, Minako smiled proudly. "Got you, finally!"

Ayashi turned to see her friend, slapped her left hand to her forehead and shook her head. "Baka!"

Hatake, as for him, raised an eyebrow and grinned at his childhood friend. "She will never change!"

Rei watched the whole scene with curious eyes. "I guess that's why young graduates like it here… I suppose." She whispered to no one in particular.

Michiru, on the other hand, was having difficulties to understand the feelings she was experiencing at the moment. She didn't understand why she was happy, sad and angered at the same time. It was obvious that she was shocked to see the scene in front of her but where do all these emotions come from. 'Am I still nervous?'

After what seems like an eternity, but in reality it only lasted 10 seconds, Haruka managed to hold Minako's both arms and lifted her up so she can breathe again and sit down. "What was… that for… Mina-chan?" Questioned the blushing blonde a little bit breathless.

Minako just looked at her friend innocently and pouted. "You wouldn't give me the muffin… So…"

"Well, you still shouldn't try to asphyxiate my poor twin with your voluptuous female cleavage Mina-chan." Teased Hatake. He grinned when he saw how his childhood friend and Haruka turned red from embarrassment.

"I…I didn't…do it on purpose…" Whispered the small woman profusely embarrassed. She looked at the muffin and then at Haruka, back and forth a few times before handing, with a resigned sight, the muffin to Haruka. "I'm sorry… You can have it back." Pouted Minako.

After a moment of watching Minako, Haruka shook away her embarrassment, looked at the offered muffin and then at the pouting Minako. "You're too cute when you're pouting Mina-chan! Don't worry… you can have it. I shouldn't have teased you in the first place." Smiled the tall blonde, while messing the smaller woman hair in an affectionate way.

"I knew it!" Screamed Minako. "You are always mean with me!" She added as she forcefully took a bite of the hard earned muffin.

"Sorry, but you're just too adorable not too tease." Replied Haruka smiling at her childhood friend. She then turned to her guests and greeted her twin first. "Morning Nii-san, I can see that your timing is as good as usual." She smiled and winked at her twin brother. She didn't know why but she was in a good mood. 'Well that's maybe thanks to Mina-chan…' She thought to herself.

"Hino-san, Kaiou-san, it is a pleasure to meet you again." She said bowing. She quickly glanced at Michiru and noticed the young woman's discomfort. '_Strange, I should be the one… feeling that way….' _She looked at Rei and didn't see anything. _'Is she uncomfortable because of me? …I wonder if I should confront her…'_ She then decided to leave her thought for another time and turned slightly to her other guests. "Please let me introduce you to my friends, Sakamoto Ayashi and Aino Minako." She presented the two blondes.

"Nice to meet you." Said Rei bowing. Michiru, on the other hand, just bowed slightly in acknowledgment. She was afraid her voice would betray her.

"It's our pleasure to meet Hatake-san's and Haruka-san's new trainees." Replied Ayashi smiling.

"Yeah, pleeesssurrre!" Exclaimed Minako with her mouth filled with muffin.

"Geez, Mina-chan don't talk while you have food in your mouth!" Chastised Ayashi embarrassed for her friend.

The small blonde quickly gulped the rest of the muffin in her mouth and pouted "That's not fair! How come Ruka-kun can do it and not me?" She crossed her arms and stared at her friend.

Ayashi shook her head and sighted. She was going to say something but a loud laugh cut her.

"Oh my god, Mina-chan! You're really too cute when you pout! No wonder everyone wants to tease you mercilessly!" Laughed Haruka. She walked to her friend and messed her hair a second time. "Come on Mina-chan, it's a compliment. You should be happy."

Minako looked up and then stood up. "I would prefer being call 'beautiful' or 'gorgeous' rather than 'cute'! It's for kid!"

"Don't be mad, you already know you're beautiful and gorgeous anyway." Winked Haruka.

"Hmph!" Was Minako's only answer.

"Well well, not that I would complain staying here to catch up with all of you, but I have two trainees with me here." Interrupted Hatake. "Haru-chan, as discussed last week you will be in charge of Rei-san. Can you please let her know where she will work and what you expect from her?"

"Sure." Replied Haruka smiling at Rei. She then glanced at Michiru and was concerned to see the aqua haired girl looking lost and sad. _'I will have to talk to her…' _She decided internally.

"Great, thanks. We'll catch up with you guys for lunch?" Asked Hatake.

"We'll try, depends on how things go." Replied Haruka. She was not yet prepared to talk to Michiru and it was best for now, seeing the young woman's state, to avoid close contact.

"Sure. Later everyone!" Hatake smiled at everyone and motioned to Michiru to follow him. She turned to everyone and bowed, before leaving with the tall blonde man.

"I hope she will be alright." Whispered Rei as she watched her friend silent retreat.

Haruka caught the soft whisper escaped the raven-haired girl and closed her eyes a few seconds. She knew she had to make her decision fast.

On her right, Ayashi looked at the whole situation with sympathy. She could tell that if things kept being the same way, drama was on its way.

Minako also noticed the silent aqua haired girl, after her conversation with Ayashi the other day, she knew something was going to happen and it was not something good. No matter what, she would be here for her best friend.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to those who read and reviewed my fic! I'm always happy to read what people think of my writing. As usual, I wish I have more time to write but this leisure is unfortunately not on my schedule as of now… Hope you'll still appreciate this short chapter.

**Chapter 10: She's perfect**

. : x : .

"Michiru-san, are you alright?" Asked Hatake a little bit concerned. He saw how the young woman had kept quiet while they were in Haruka's office.

"Hai… a little bit nervous, though." She replied trying to smile a little. She wasn't sure herself whether what she was feeling was due to nervousness or something else, but for now she has to remain professional.

"Hm, I see… don't worry too much. You don't need to be nervous. Seriously it's your first day, just take it as it comes. It should be a stress and nervous free day!" Encouraged the tall blonde man. "In fact, you will find the first two weeks quite boring actually… I'll have to give you a bunch of documents later, that you will have to read in order to understand a little bit better our firm but also what our business is all about." Hatake added. He then stole a quick glance at the aqua-haired girl and again felt completely fascinated and bewitched by the sight standing next to him. She was beyond doubt one of the most beautiful women he had laid his eyes on. She seemed to be oblivious of her own beauty, but held herself elegantly and somehow inspired admiration and respect. _'She's perfect…'_

"I guess… I understand that the information are crucial, but two weeks? Isn't it a bit too long?" Replied Michiru after a moment of hesitation. She was now fully focused on the work to come and from what Hatake explained, her first two weeks were far from promising to her.

"Maybe… well we'll see how fast you can process the information." He smiled and then put his hand on Michiru's shoulder. "Let me show you to your desk first."

. : x : .

"Haruka-san." Called softly Ayashi as she took her purse and her coat from the couch. "We have to go as well." She then announced.

"Oh yes, sure. Thanks for the breakfast girls! It was nice to have you over. Come anytime again!" Haruka replied as she walked over Ayashi and gave her a gentle hug. Minako then walked to the tall blonde and hugged her as well. "You'll see us sooner than you'll expect it!" Said Minako grinning as she and Ayashi walked out of the office.

"I will be happily waiting then!" Replied Haruka winking at her two friends.

Rei looked at the goodbyes hugs with one raised eyebrow. She remembered their first encounter and how both girls had hugged Haruka as soon as she was in Hatake's office. She was not really familiar with this western way of greetings but she just knew that it was widespread in the US. She just never expected to see it commonly applied in Japan. _'They probably lived abroad for a while… and kept the habit.'_

"Oh and Rei-san as well!" Called back Minako winking. "We'll see you around. Take care!" She then said while waving her hand to the surprised raven-haired girl.

Ayashi just bowed and quickly received a similar bow from Rei. "Have a nice day." Said Rei as she watched them leave the office. Once they were out of sight, Rei were immediately reminded of her aqua-haired friend who left a short while ago. Her quiet behaviour was a little bit odd and Rei couldn't help herself but be worried. _'I will have to ask her later…'_

"Don't worry Rei-san, you'll get a chance to check on your friend later. I will try to give you a tour before lunch, so you can catch up with her during the lunch break." Reassured Haruka as she gently laid her hand on Rei's shoulder.

"Hai, thank you Tenou-san." Replied Rei smiling slightly. She was surprised to see that the tall blonde was able to guess what she was thinking but she was definitely glad to work under such a considerate person.

"Please call me Haruka. It's only fair and it's friendlier." Smiled Haruka as she walked toward her desk.

"Hai, Haruka-san." Acknowledged Rei smiling.

"Great, now come over here. I will quickly go over what's at your disposition for the upcoming six months." Called Haruka from a desk that was slightly off her own bigger desk one on her right.

Rei quickly walked over Haruka and guessed that the desk on which Haruka was now sitting on would be where she would be seated during her internship.

"Ok, so as you might have guessed, this will be your desk for the next 6 months. If you need any extra furniture or anything else that is not stationery, let me know I will get it for you." Explained Haruka. "As for the stationery, you can help yourself in the drawer over there." Pointed the tall blonde.

"Hai." Nodded Rei as she quickly glanced over to the drawer between her desk and Haruka's.

"Ok, so now regarding work. You will find in this folder all the documents that I would like you to read through and also a list of contacts within the company that might help you out for any matters relating to computer issues, human resources questions etc… but you can always come to me as well." Haruka explained while tapping on a folder that was resting in front of the computer monitor. "Don't worry, you should be able to read this in three four days, just take your time processing the information. Ok?" Reassured Haruka as she saw the look on the raven-haired girl when she mentioned the stack of documents she had to go through.

"Yes, sure. Anyway, I think it's always good to have an overall understanding of what you're gonna do and of the environment you will work in. Can't expect to start right away, right?" Replied Rei smiling.

"Yes, you got the good answer! One thing at a time… for now." Smiled Haruka. "Alright, now that the boring stuff are dealt with, let me give you a tour of our company."

. : x : .

"Alright, Michiru-san. This will be your desk." Mentioned Hatake as they entered his office and stopped in front of a smaller desk in the left corner. "If you need anything, feel free to ask Miyu-san. She will be glad to help you out. I hope you like the office." He then added.

"Hai, thanks." Nodded Michiru. She quickly looked around the office and noted that it was a little similar to Haruka's one, except that this one was slightly bigger and furnished with more lavishing furniture.

Her eyes then rested on the glass-shelf next to Hatake's desk and she couldn't help herself as she walked over and stared at the picture with wide eyes.

Hatake watched the aqua-haired girl walked to the other side of his desk and immediately cursed himself for procrastinating. He was supposed to remove all the pictures of him and Haruka early this week. _'She will kill me! ... Ok, now is not the time… think Hatake! You have a damage control to take care of!'_

"Hatake-san… is that… Haruka-san?" Asked Michiru as she turned around. She tried to sound neutral but deep down she was far from calm. Her heart just kept pounding fast and her mind was already going back to the memories of her meeting with the beautiful woman that she was currently staring at on a picture. She was almost afraid to know, as she feared her heart wouldn't be able to take it seeing it current state.

"Oh… that picture?" Started the blonde man, trying to sound calm. "That's… Haruka Pearson, my cousin… She's a famous American model! You've heard about her before?" He blurted out smiling slightly, as he remembered his conversation with his twin a few weeks ago. _'I hope she will buy it…'_

"…" Michiru didn't say anything. She looked from Hatake to the picture and kept her gaze on the tall blonde woman in the picture. 'She is just like I remember… even from that picture, anyone can tell that she is joyful, generous, intelligent, caring, friendly and… so beautiful…' Thought Michiru as her hand unconsciously reached for the photograph and her finger grazed the picture of the tall woman.

Hatake watched silently Michiru's reaction and was surprised, no chocked, to witness the various emotions that went through the young aqua haired woman face as she stared at the picture. Especially when he knew, from his conversation with Haruka, that they've only spent one day together. He wanted to ask Michiru what Haruka represented to her, but as he saw the aqua-haired girl's hand reach for the photograph and grazed longingly at his twin image, he kept quiet, and for the first time in his life, Hatake felt jealous of his twin.

Sensing Hatake's eyes on her, Michiru closed her eyes, recomposed herself and answered as best as she could. "I see… I met her once, but I didn't know she was a famous model…" Replied Michiru. 'She's…perfect.' She thought as she stared one last time at the photograph.

TBC


End file.
